In Search Of...
by Rising Sun
Summary: As Mac goes in search of justice she must also go in search of Harm and her children. Can she cope?


**Title: In Search Of … **

Author: Rising Sun [ jagrslc@yahoo.com ] and Anne Taul [ annetaul@home.com ]

For updates on FF by Rising Sun join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

The FF of Rising Sun is archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG-13 (NC-17 available)

Summary: As Mac goes in search of justice she must also go in search of Harm and her children. Can she cope?

Spoilers: Pin up a list of all JAG episodes then throw a dart, what ever you hit is probably in here.

Disclaimer: JAG characters portrayed belong to JAG, CBS and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Feedback: Six months to create a FF. That HAS to be worth some feedback no!?

Story Written August 2001 to January 2002 

  
It is the Year 2017

0800 LOCAL

RABB'S RESIDENCE

"With all due respect Dad." Said his daughter Catherine "I shall not be going to Annapolis like David." 

"No?" Harm was amused.

"No Sir. I'm gonna be a Marine like Mom."

"That's my girl. It's only fair Harm.  All the boys seem bent on Navy; you can give me one." Mac teased.

"Hey – as long as my kids are happy and not a burden to society – then I have done my duty."

"Amen" Mac concurred.  She turned to the four junior Rabbs: David – sixteen, Catherine – thirteen and the twins James and Elliott – ten.  "Its Saturday.  What are you all up to?"

"The Mall." They responded to her in one voice.

"Of course… stupid question." Mac grinned.

"This may not be the fashionable thing to do, but I'm heading to the Mall.  Anyone want a ride?"  Harm offered.

Mac watched, amused, as the four struggled with the heavy question of economics vs street credibility. They actually went into a huddle.  Mac exchanged amused looks over their heads with Harm.  When they came out it was Miss Extrovert, as usual, who made the announcement.  "OK we'll take the ride but we separate at the entrance."

"Deal." Harm tried valiantly to hide his laughter.

"That being decided, get out of my house let me have some peace and quiet." Mac ordered.

All told it took about an hour to get her husband and their brood out the door. She was always entertained by the way Cathy seemed to dominate the boys.  Always the extrovert, her brothers just seemed content to let it be.  That didn't mean all ran smoothly.  The fought constantly but she didn't worry. She had watched the four come together as one unit when ever one was threatened.  They even ganged up against herself and Harm. 

Having finally gotten the noisy group out the door. Mac settled in for some time by herself.

==========================================

The kids had taken care of the kitchen, so she headed for the bedrooms.  She opened each door and instantly closed them. She would rather return to Bosnia and face live fire than tackle the rooms of teens and pre-teens.

She went to the study. She had a court martial starting in two weeks that included murder and espionage.  It was a case she could not and would not lose.

==========================================

1200 LOCAL

Her stomach growled – Lunch

Mac headed for the kitchen and raided the fridge, returning to the study with a baguette stuffed with meats and a large glass of orange juice.

==========================================

1800 LOCAL

RABB'S RESIDENCE

Mac had fallen asleep.  She should have never sat on the sofa to read that last file.  The house was strangely silent. She frowned and checked her internal clock against the one on the wall.  Yep, in sync -- the time 1805 local.  It was not like them to go the mall and for not at least one to be back by now.  She did a quick recon of the house.  It was empty – she began marking time.

==========================================

2300 LOCAL

ADMIRAL CHEDWIGGEN'S RESIDENCE

AJ Chedwiggen was not happy. Who the hell dared ring his doorbell non-stop at this time?  He took his anger out on the door and grabbed it open. His anger died.  There stood Colonel Sarah Rabb – at least it looked like her.  "Mac? That you?" he still wasn't quite sure. She looked like hell.

"Yes sir. Sorry to disturb you at this time but I didn't know where to turn. The police say they can't do anything till twenty-four hours have passed."

His ears pricked up at the word Police.  "Come in, Colonel. Did you say Police?  You alone? Where's your husband?  What is going on!"  He fired at her.

She answered in one sentence.  "Harm and the kids have disappeared!"

He glared at her "Disappeared?"

Mac collected herself. "At 0900 today Harm and the kids left for the Mall. When they hadn't returned by 1900 I got worried. By 2000 I called the Police, who began by suggesting that my husband had only lost track of time.  I finally got past that but it must be twenty four hours before they can act on a missing persons report."

"Not if children are involved."

"Yes sir, but they are with their father."

AJ folded his arms and focused on his Chief of Staff.  "What do YOU think, Mac?"

This was hard. Here she was mother and wife and she had to think Military. She began counting off the options.  "Harm did not abandon me.

He did not steal our children.

There is no ransom note but it still could be a kidnapping.

No phone calls, but we may still have to check hospitals and morgues." She paused and locked eyes with her commanding Officer.  "And then there is the Pivolinus case. You remember that one? Colonel Pivolinus is a Russian military officer who managed to infiltrate the Marine Corps, posing as Colonel Anderson, who he killed…allegedly"

AJ took a step forward.  "Colonel, are you suggesting a link between your court marshal and this?"

"I'm examining all options sir."

"Hmm…. let's go."  
  


"Go where, Sir?"

"The Office, we have resources there."

"Aye, Sir."

==========================================

0030 LOCAL

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VA

"Lieutenant Commanders Roberts reporting." Bud and Harriett snapped to.

"As you were." AJ said.

"Where is little AJ?" Mac asked.

"In the bullpen fast asleep." Harriett replied.  "He was coming in as we were leaving and decided to tag along."

The phone rang. "JAG HQ." Bud said.  He passed the phone to Mac "for you, Ma'am."

"Colonel Rabb here" She listened and hung up.  She looked at the expectant faces "The choice is this: my family or my country.  It's about the case sir.  Harm and kids have been kidnapped and held pending my handling of the Pivolinus case, which is that Colonel Pivolinus must walk."

"What did the person sound like, Mac?" AJ focused on her.

"Crisp British accent and very polite. The voice did not sound distorted or disguised; there was no background sound though.  May have been in sound proofed room."

"British? Mac, you sure?  The Pivolinus case is about a Russian spy masquerading as an American marine colonel, among other things. Where do the British fit in this!"

"I don't know, Sir.  There was no indication during investigations."

"How did they know you were here, Ma'am?" Harriett asked.

That gave them some pause.  Then Bud realized "They're watching!"

"They? Commander?" AJ asked.

"Sir.  It would take more than one person to capture Captain Rabb.  You think one person could grab five Rabbs?"

"What now sir?" Harriett posed the question all were thinking.

==========================================

15 HOURS EARLIER

0905 LOCAL

NEAR RABB'S RESIDENCE

Harm finally got the gang of four into the SUV.  As usual, Cathy was doing her best to bully the boys, who just ignored her and continued what ever it was they were doing.  They piled in with Cathy in the front and David with James and Elliott in the back.

Harm drove off and just enjoyed the simple pleasure of hearing his children chatter about their respective worlds.

Suddenly Cathy shouted "Dad, look out!"  

A van cut across them.  Harm pulled hard on the steering wheel. Only to have a second van ram them from the back.  The three vehicles screeched to a halt.  Harm jumped out prepared to tackle the world and kick some butt.  He came face to face with a gun and a crisp British accent. 

"Mr. Rabb" it said. "Resistance is futile … look." And he turned Harm around.  Guns were also trained on his children.  Any and all thoughts of resistance died there and then.

"Good.  I knew that you were a reasonable man.  Now if you would kindly step this way."  

Harm didn't budge.

"Oh don't worry." The Brit assured him. "The kiddies are coming also."

And with that they were all bundled into one van.

David moved across to sit next to his father. "Dad, it will be at least eight hours before Mom realizes that something is wrong."

Harm was grim "I know." 

"The SUV is following us.  Even if Mom came out there is no sign of what has happened" Cathy could be as sober as her brothers when she chose.  "And Mom's MO is that she will stay in all day."

The twins just watched.

"We need to stay calm, gather as much Intel as possible. Cause when you're Mom comes, and she will, we all need to know why this happened."  They nodded and settled back to see what would occur next.

==========================================

0040 LOCAL

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VA

"The case starts in two weeks no?"  AJ asked.

"Yes sir." Mac confirmed.

"OK that gives us two weeks to play with." He said.

"May be three, Sir, if we can think of a plausible way to ask for a continuance." Bud suggested.

"Good suggestion Mr. Roberts."

==========================================

DAY TWO – 1430 LOCAL

JAG HQ

The passage of time had only served to increase the tension among the JAG staffers. In the morning of the new day, the rest of the staff had joined Mac, AJ, Bud and Harriet. Everyone was concerned and willing to do anything necessary to find Harm and the kids. They were all also worried about Mac, who was pushing herself at an unreasonable pace. She spent most of the morning strategizing with Admiral Chegwidden and Clayton Webb, who they had called in to help. By noon, she had a preliminary plan.

"Tiner, have you found that map I asked for yet?"

"Ma'am, one is being sent over from the Secretary of Defense's office. It should be here anytime."

"The Secretary of Defense? How'd you manage that?" she asked. She knew that a detailed map of all known military/terrorist strongholds in the world, with the kind of detail she needed wasn't easy to come by. 

"The SECNAV requested it, Colonel."

"Remind me to thank him."

Webb interrupted, "Mac, I've spoken with our researchers here and with the intelligence agencies in allied countries, including Russia and Britain. They'll get all the information that there is on Pivolinus."

"Thanks, Clay." Now she turned to AJ, "The extra phone lines and the computer interfaces have been set up, Sir. I know this is going to be a hardship on the office, Admiral; I really regret that, but I don't know what else to do." Her eyes betrayed the pain and anguish that she couldn't escape right now. 

"Colonel, if it involves a JAG officer, it involves this office." He then turned and put an arm around her shoulders. "Mac, we will find them."

"But, Sir, they could be anywhere." 

About this time, Lauren Singer entered AJ's office. "Admiral, may I speak with you concerning my work on the Elswick hearing?"

"Of course, Lieutenant. Just give me a minute."

He moved toward the junior officer.

Singer continued, "Sir, if I may, I'd like to point out that using all the resources of this office to locate a missing person is disrupting our smooth operation. And, Sir, it borders on misappropriation."

"You may not." Admiral Chegwidden shot back. And this is not a personal quest; we're working on a case here."

Lt. Singer sent a glance toward Mac that could have been interpreted as contemptuous.

With her nerves and emotions already hyperactive, Mac might have responded in a bad way, but for a friend.

Harriet stood and reached to touch Mac's forearm lightly. It was just enough comfort. 

As Singer exited, smugly, she literally ran into Bud, entering. 

He spoke to Mac, excitedly, "Colonel, the real Colonel Anderson's body has been found, Ma'am. It was discovered by some hunters in the woods, near Quantico."

Mac jumped to attention. "How long has he been dead? How was he killed? Was there anything at the scene to help identify the killer?"

Bud shook his head. "We'll have more after the autopsy is completed." He paused, then, "But I did find out that Colonel Anderson made a trip to New York City two weeks ago. He stayed at the Plaza and met with several people while there."

Mac once again perked up.

Then Bud went on, "However, we can't be sure yet whether it was actually Colonel Anderson or Pivolinus at that point."

"Then we need to go to New York and find out." She concluded.

"Whoa, Colonel." AJ Chegwidden cautioned. "We'll wait until we have some evidence before we storm someplace. Right now, we have to finish getting our search and rescue base organized and implement our strategy. Maybe Webb's people can make a few inquiries in New York."

"Yes, Sir." She agreed, reluctantly. Then, addressing Lt. Roberts, "Bud, what do we have linking Pivolinus to somebody with an English accent?"

Ma'am, his record indicates that he spent a year at the Royal Military Academy - Sandhurst in England on an exchange program, but we can't connect him to anyone yet. At the time he was a Soviet Army officer, observing the workings of the school. Since the Soviet Army has been gone a while, that information may have no real significance at all."

"Thanks, Bud. That's good work. Keep me informed about anything you can find."

"Aye, Ma'am."

He turned to leave, but before he got out the door, Harriet stopped him. "Is AJ still here?" she asked.

"No." Bud informed her. "He wants to help; you know how close he feels to David… and, of course, to Harm, but since there wasn't anything he could do right now, I told him to go get some rest." He looked into his wife's eyes, "Honey, I think maybe you should go home too—for a little while, at least."

Harriet countered him, "Mac's the one that needs the rest, but she won't leave, so I'm going to stay with her for a while."

"Just try not to overdo it." He warned her. "Did you want something, Ma'am?"

She hesitated then "Yes. In all the action I forgot Jingo. Could…"

Bud cut across her. "I'll have AJ go collect him and take him to our place."

She smiled her thanks. The Roberts were good folk.

LATER

The Admiral called the Department of the Navy at the Pentagon to apprise them of the situation.

At Mac's insistence, Webb had the CIA chief in Moscow tracking down everything on Pivolinus from his grammar school report cards to his shoe size. She was determined to leave no stone unturned. 

+          +          +

After a while, Tiner came in carrying a large world map, supplied by the SECNAV's office. Mac enlisted the Gunny's help in getting it hung up. It covered half a wall. 

When it was in place, Mac began pushing pins into it. When the Gunny asked, she told him that this was an effective way to track information and try to pinpoint the location of possible clues. "Everything we learn, will go up here, either as a pin or a post-it note."

He was impressed with her system, but then everything about Colonel MacKenzie….er…Rabb was impressive to Victor Galindez. She was the best officer he'd ever worked with. Even if, after all these years, he still slipped and thought of her as MacKenzie.

Just as she finished with her pins, Harriet walked up beside her and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Harriet."

""Ma'am, you really should think about going home and getting some sleep."

"I don't think so, Harriet, but thanks."

"Colonel…Mac… pushing yourself this hard isn't going to find Harm and the kids any sooner. Come on, I'll take you home—just for a little while. Somebody will be here to call you if anything turns up."

"I can't!" Mac virtually yelled, then getting hold of herself, "I'm sorry, Harriet. I didn't mean to raise my voice. It's just that I can't go home right now. If I go to my house, all I'll see is things that make me think about my husband and my children. I'd rather be here where I can concentrate on the problem of finding them, instead of having to think about what they might be going through because of me."

AJ Chegwidden came up behind her, laying his hands, supportingly on her shoulders, "Mac, it is not your fault that they're missing."

"Isn't it?" by now she was on the verge of tears.

"No." Harriet and the Admiral said together.

They were interrupted by Bud sidling up to speak to his wife. "Honey, AJ called. He was trying to help you at home and the dishwasher got jammed up again. You know that you're the only one who knows how to fix it."

"Tell him, he'll just have to wait." Harriet informed Bud. "I was going to take the Colonel home."

"No, Harriet," Mac said, "Go be with your son. I wish I could be."

"Oh, Colonel, I'm sorry." Harriet gushed.

"Don't be." Mac countered.

It was Bud who suggested, "Harriet, why don't you take Mac to our house to get some sleep. That way she won't have to face her empty house, and you can help AJ."

"You go on. Your son needs you." Mac rationalized. "I'm staying here; my children need me, too."

It took some time before they convinced her that she was doing more for her family by taking care of herself. The Admiral assured her that he would stay right there and vigilantly monitor everything that was going on. In the end, he told her to leave with Harriet, but he had to make it an order.

==========================================

BUD AND HARRIET'S HOME

ROSSLYN, VIRGINIA

Mac dutifully followed Harriet to the front door, but told her, "I don't see how I'll be able to sleep."

"Just humor me." Her friend replied.

They entered the door and were met by 19-year-old AJ Roberts, with a sober Jingo in tow. He immediately embraced Mac. She clung to him for a long moment. The boy didn't know what else to say, so he just whispered, "I love you, Aunt Sarah."

"I love you too, Sweetheart."

"Uncle Harm and David are strong. They'll take care of the little ones. It's a really good thing that that they're all together."

"I guess your right."

"Of course he is." Harriet interjected. She looked at her son and mouthed a "Thank you." Then turning back to Mac, "Would you like a cup of tea or something before you lie down?"

"No, thank you, Harriet. I don't think I can sleep, but I'll lie down for just a few minutes – to make you feel better."

"AJ, go turn down the bed in the guest room."

"Yes, Ma'am." He returned, getting up and heading down the hall.

Harriet walked with Mac to the room and handed her a t-shirt of Bud's and a pair of sweatpants. "If you need anything at all, I'll be right out here fixing the dishwasher."

Mac smiled.

Later she would note that she had been unconscious before her head even hit the pillow. She didn't want to admit it, but she was exhausted.

Sleep enveloped her like an old friend and she quickly slipped into dreams.

She could feel Harm's strong arms holding her and the feel of his breath against her skin as he kissed her neck. He had always been a gentle and patient lover. The warmth of him lying next to her on a cold winter's night overtook her and he was with her.

She heard his voice speaking to her from right next to her. He liked to whisper, "I love you" in her ear every morning as she woke up.

He was in his dress blue uniform, holding a hand out to her. Then, they were dancing and the music was so filling and soothing. 

Another scene took over; the two of them were sitting on the porch swing of their house, wrapped in a blanket against the cold night air. They snuggled close and talked. There wasn't any real topic to the conversation, they were just talking – and looking at the stars. "I love you, Sarah." He whispered, as his mouth captured hers in a deep and passionate kiss. As she tasted him, she heard a voice calling to her. The porch began to shake.

"Mac! Mac! Time to wake up!" Harriet's voice called. She shook her shoulder gently to rouse her.

The fog slowly faded from Mac's eyes, and with it Harm. She reached for him and called to him, but soon he was gone.

When she was awake, she looked at Harriet. "I thought you wanted me to sleep for a little while."

"Ma'am, you've been asleep for almost 6 hours."

"Hunh?" she questioned, but a quick check of her internal clock verified this. "Has anything happened?"

Bud entered to stand behind his wife. "We can place Pivolinus, posing as Colonel Anderson at a clandestine meeting in Prague last month. He also made a couple of stops in Italy. And," Bud now smiled broadly, "we've been able to get names and addresses for the people he saw in New York. So, we're making some progress."

"See?' Harriet challenge, "I told you I'd make sure that you knew just as soon as there was anything to know."

"Good work, Bud. Thank you, Harriet. I'll stop back by JAG to pick up that information, then leave for New York."

She got out of bed, reluctantly, though. She had felt so close to Harm while she had slept. Bolstered by this, she was more determined than ever to find him.

Through the whole conversation Jingo stayed close, almost glued to his mistress. He hadn't seen a Rabb face in too long. He was not about to lose this one.

==========================================

DAY TWO - TIME UNKNOWN

LOCATION UNKNOWN

Harm had vowed to stay alert since he and his children had been abducted. For a while, he managed it well. But eventually he became drowsy and a bit disoriented. The kids had all fallen asleep and he had let his guard down just a little. He was angry with himself, but nothing could be done now.  So, he took inventory of what he had been able to notice about the journey they'd taken. 

It had been a long time, so they must have traveled a great distance. At first they had moved by car, then apparently by train. Finally, the last leg of the trip was by airplane – a large jet, he judged. He had remained blindfolded, so perhaps, part of the route had been familiar. He could hear the children moving along with him when he'd been forced to walk. Harm was so worried about them, that he didn't dare try to resist his captures.

They seemed to have arrived someplace. They were walking down some stairs and along a long corridor of some kind. The place smelled musty and old. A door was opened and he and his four children were led into a moderate size room with five folding cots. He got his first glance at it when they removed his blindfold inside. The children were all there --–hey looked all right – a little scared, maybe. Each of them had been blindfolded as well. 

Some food was brought in, then the door locked and bolted. They were left alone. 

"Dad, where are we? What are we going to do?" Cathy asked.

Harm touched his daughter's face gently. "I don't know, Honey." Then, to all of them, "Everybody, gather round."

The four junior Rabbs moved close to their father and sat down on the floor. "Did any of you see anything or hear anything or smell anything that might give us a clue about where we are?"

The children looked at each other, not responding.  Then Elliott spoke up, "I thought I heard English and Russian and maybe some German being spoken."

"That's good, Son," Harm complimented, "but three languages doesn't narrow it down much."

"Dad." James, the smallest, addressed his father, "Where's mom? Do you think she's okay? Couldn't they have gotten her too?"

"I hope not, Son. I'm sure your mom's probably already looking for us by now. So, we've got to stay alert and find out as much as we can. Then, maybe we'll figure out a way to get out of here and get a message to her. Can we do that troops?"

They all nodded. 

Harm surveyed his brood. "Gang, we don't need to worry. I'm sure that mom is okay. And we are too. At least we're all together, right? And we'll get out of this. I promise. He looked from one face to the next. "I love you guys."

"Dad, you look really tired. Why don't you lie down and get some rest?" David suggested. "We'll take the first watch. And we'll wake you if anything happens."

Harm was too tired to argue. He hugged each of his children, then lay down on one of the cots.

David beckoned to his younger siblings to gather round him.  They huddled together in the formation that always made their parents nervous.

 "It's up to us." David started. "We're going to have to take care of dad, and find a way out of here."

"There's at least one guard on the door." Elliott observed.

"If all four of us rush him next time the door's open, one of us might get past." James added.

"A little runt like you can't rush anybody." Cathy pronounced, harshly.

James pulled himself to his full diminutive height, and pronounced, "Don't bet on it, Sis."

"Sit down, Jamey." She shot back.

"Don't call me that." He said, indignantly. "Only mom can call me that."

She ignored him and continued talking to David and Elliott.  

After the conference had progressed a little farther, Cathy proceeded to assume her normal role as leader, telling the other three what to do. 

The boys looked at each other, feeling the full gravity of the situation.

In a move that surprised him as much as it did her, David ordered in a stern voice, "Back off, Cathy."

All four were stunned, and the conversation stopped. The children gradually moved to their cots to get some rest.

LATER

Harm didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but his dreams stayed with him, as he slowly woke in this strange prison. They'd all been about the same person – his beautiful, dark-haired wife. He was comforted by images of her in so many familiar places. He saw her sitting in that overstuffed chair in the den, with her feet drawn up under her.  Then he could see her outside being pulled along at the end of a leash by any one of a long line of large dogs they had had,  all named Jingo. The sight of her damp skin glistening as she stepped out of the shower was always one that came to him. Over and over, he saw his all time favorite vision of her: sitting in the rocking chair in their bedroom, nursing a baby. She was such a good mother. Oh, how he loved this woman!

These images slowly faded as he opened his eyes to the dingy little room he was now occupying with his four children. But the image of Mac was still there in front of him, lying on the nearest cot. Cathy's face was turned toward him. It was Mac's face. He looked a little to the left and saw the same likeness of Sarah Rabb again, in the countenance of Elliott. They both looked so much like their mother.  On the other hand, looking at David was like looking in the mirror for Harm. Despite his youth and small stature, James, also, carried Harm's own appearance.

These were his children, his and Mac's. He loved them so. 

Harm whispered under his breath, "I'll bring your children home to you, Sarah. I swear it." 

==========================================

DAY THREE – 0810 LOCAL

JAG HEADQUARTERS - FALLS CHURCH, VA.

Clayton Webb strode purposefully off the elevator and into JAG ops. In the flurry of activity going on there, no one noticed him immediately. When he reached Mac, he took her by the arm and whispered, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," she consented, "but I hope you have information."

She allowed him to lead her to AJ's office. The Admiral motioned them in.  "Do you have any news, Webb?" he demanded.

""Nothing concrete yet," the CIA agent reported, "but I have people out there exploring every avenue."

"You better explore pretty well." AJ ordered. "Harm and Mac have always been good friends to you. You can't let them down."

Mac sighed heavily. "I had really hoped you, of all people, would come up with something."

Clayton touched her arm. "And we may yet." He replied.

He went on to relay the information his operatives had collected. Pivolinus, as Anderson, had maintained strong ties in Russia. There apparently was still some family there, as well as a large spy network in place, which had supported his activities. Some of his contacts were very busily dealing with various aspects of the fallout from his capture. Now would be a good time to investigate these things. 

"Then I'll leave for Moscow in the morning." Mac volunteered.

"Hold on, Colonel." The Admiral halted her. "This sounds far from conclusive.  Maybe we better concentrate on something else first." Then to Webb, "What else do you have?"

"We're focusing mostly on contacts he's been in touch with since he's been here in the States. They're more likely to be involved with trying to free him, and the kidnapping. Besides the Russian angle, there's a small manufacturing firm in New York to which he made several calls. There's a military officer in Prague he's been in contact with, and he made a few calls to a man named Marcetti in Italy – we don't know yet what that was about."

"Those are all good leads." Mac complimented Webb, and thanked him. "We'll add them to our map and start investigating them."

"I've got people working on all those angles." Webb countered. "I will make sure that you see those reports."

"Please do." She responded.

"What about England?" AJ brought it up. "The man on the phone had a British accent, right, Mac?"

She nodded.

"Nothing so far." The intelligence agent conceded. "I do have some agents checking into that as well, though."

"It's a place to start, and we have plans." Chegwidden told Mac, after Webb's departure.

Mac tried to force a smile in his direction, but she was disheartened by all this information. They had cast their net wide, but had they pulled in more than they could handle? How would they possibly sort out all this? 

Now, they had a plan, but in the meantime, Harm and her babies were out there somewhere. They could be hurt or cold or hungry. She was worried. Normally, a person of action, Mac didn't know if she would be able to wait for news.  Her stress level was rising too quickly to control. 

==========================================

DAY THREE – 1030 LOCAL

JAG HEADQUARTERS - FALLS CHURCH, VA.

Mac had just emerged from the ladies room and was returning to the bullpen. As she passed the elevator the doors opened and the Secretary of the Navy stepped out.

"Ah Colonel." He spotted her.

"Sir." She acknowledged.

"With me." He ordered.

"Yes sir." She followed him through the bullpen and into the Admiral's Office before Petty Officer Tine could announce them.

AJ spotted the SECNAV. "Mr. Secretary." He welcomed his superior.

"Why is my office requesting a detailed map of all known military/terrorist strongholds in the world from the Secretary of Defense?!" He got straight to the point.

"My apologies, Sir." AJ suspected that the man already knew or else why was his Chief of Staff in tow.  "We wanted to have the complete circumstance we were dealing with before briefing you on the situation."

"… Which is?" SECNAV demanded.

"Captain Rabb, husband to the Colonel here, together with their four children have been kidnapped, Sir.  So far there has been no ransom and the only demand has been to throw the Pivolinus case." AJ said.

The SECNAV zoomed in on Mac.  

"Not going to happen, Sir." She said.

He re-faced AJ. "And in the mean time? This is a high profile case AJ."

"We have set up an Incident Command Post and are attempting to gather data. Hence the request for the map."

"Mmmm" The Secretary of the Navy snorted.  "I thought Rabb was a thorn in my side when he was here. Little did I know… but he is a man of integrity and I respect that, and a damn fine Officer.  Get him back AJ."

"Aye, Sir."

"Keep me informed, every twenty four hours. Don't let me hear it from the All News Network… My sympathies, Colonel." And with that he walked out.

Mac smiled at her CO "Well I think that went well."

AJ rolled his eyes.

==========================================

DAY THREE – 1700 LOCAL

AJ CHEDWIGGEN'S OFFICE

There was a quick tap on the door and Judge/Captain Owen Sebring stepped through the door.  "Admiral?"

"Ah, Captain, come in, come in."  AJ beckoned to him.  "You know Colonel Rabb."

"Indeed I do."  Sebring sat.  "Mac."  He acknowledged.

"Owen." She replied.

"Owen." AJ got down to brass tacks. "You are the presiding Judge on the Pivolinus case that Mac is prosecuting. Correct?"

"Correct."

"We have an unfolding situation and we need the cooperation of the Court."  AJ informed him.

"I have been expecting you." Sebring said. "Scuttlebutt has been on overdrive, but it seems to be correct."  

"It usually is." Mac replied, "What does it say today?"

"That your four children have been kidnapped in an effort to pressure you for a particular outcome in the Pivolinus case."

"Close." She confirmed, "Harm has been grabbed with them as well."

"What do you need?" The Judge demanded of the Admiral.

"The case is due to start in less than two weeks. If we cannot affect a rescue by then..." AJ felt, more than saw, Mac tense in the lounge chair next to his. He continued, "… we will be asking for a continuance.  Counsel for the defense is a civilian and will object to the application."

"As is his right." Owen said. "My right, on the other hand, is to rule on the motion… which I foresee no problem with granting."

"Thank you Owen." Mac breathed.

"You are welcome. Any idea on what grounds the motion will be made?"

"We're hoping that it won't come to that."  AJ knew that with each passing day the odds of finding the Rabb family alive were reducing and fast.  After two weeks would this conversation even matter?

Captain Sebring stood.  "Mac … God be with you and I hope you find your family safe and sound; then turn round and nail this bastard to the wall." He covered his mouth with his right hand. " Oooh that sounded biased." He grinned. "AJ…" He shook AJ's hand, nodded to Mac then left.

"One more detail taken care of." AJ said.

"Yes. Now if only we could find my family." Mac replied.

AJ nodded grimly.

==========================================

DAY THREE - TIME UNKNOWN 

LOCATION UNKNOWN  

They awoke to the sound of a guard bringing in a tray of food. It could be morning, but they had no way to know for sure. Their prison had no windows or any other contact with the outside world. Harm had a fleeting thought about something Mac had once read him out of a magazine about the negative effects of sunlight deprivation.

He couldn't think long, though. His children moved quickly toward the food. Nobody would ever say that these kids hadn't inherited MacKenzie genes when it came to their appetites.

They had just barely finished eating when Elliott voiced the questions on all their minds. "Why are we here? What do you suppose they want?"

Harm looked into the faces of his children. "I don't know."

"Maybe we should just ask." Cathy, always pragmatic, suggested.

The guard came to take away the dishes from their meal. Harm challenged him. "What's going on here? Why are you holding us?"

The guard was silent.

"I want to talk to whoever is in charge." Harm continued. "Right now!"

The guard left, still without having said anything.

30 MINUTES LATER

The captives were relaxing and telling each other stories to try to pass the time, when the cell door swung open.

He entered. 

They had seen this man, the one with the British accent, at the scene of their car crash, when they were abducted.  He had not shown himself since, but did seem to be in charge.

Harm moved toward him, demanding, "Who are you?"

"That needn't worry you." The man replied.

"You kidnapped us; you're holding us against our will, and you haven't even bothered to give us any information at all. I think the very least you can do is to tell us your name."

"Very well." Their capture answered, a bit perturbed. "I am Philip A'Becket, of the London A'Beckets. That will be Lord A'Becket to you."

"Okay, Lord A'Becket. You obviously know who we are."

"Yes."

"Then would you please tell us why we're here? What do you hope to gain by detaining us?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt anything to answer a few of your questions. After all, you're not going anywhere to use the information." He paused, and then continued. "It seems that Mrs. Rabb is working on a case involving an old friend of mine. It would be in everyone's best interest to guarantee a particular outcome. So, in exchange for your safety, Mrs. Rabb is going to help me insure the appropriate end to her investigation."

It was David Rabb who spoke up. "My mother has more integrity than to allow you to bully her like that. She's a professional, it'll never happen."

"Yes, young David Rabb," A'Becket addressed the young man, "your mother is a fine lawyer. But, you see, I have the only thing more precious to her than her career or her honor." As he said it, he made a sweeping gesture to indicate all of them.

"You're right." Harm confirmed. "But, Lord A'Becket, you have no idea of the kind of relationship my wife and I have. It's very special. She would do anything for me. So, why don't you just hold on to me to motivate her, and let the kids go? There's no reason they need to be here."

The four younger Rabbs started to protest, but A'Becket cut them off. "Convincing argument, Captain, but right now, I have everything the Colonel holds dear. There's no reason for me to make any changes. No, I think I'll keep things just as they are." As he said this, he ran the back of his hand, admiringly across Cathy's face.

Then he was gone as quickly as he had come.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Cathy and the twins had come up with some kind of a memory game that they were busily playing in one corner. Harm watched them, proud that they were dealing so well with their situation.  He noticed, just off hand, that he was pacing, so he stopped and joined David sitting on one of the cots. 

"We need to talk." David whispered.

"About what? "Harm questioned. "Should we call the others over?"

"No." his eldest child responded. "Dad they're children. You and I are men. We've got to protect them and figure some way to get us all out of here."

Harm smiled to himself. He wasn't used to thinking of David as full-grown. But, at sixteen, he certainly had the size of a man. "What do you have in mind, Son?"

"I've noticed that there are never more than two guards out there at any one time." He was careful to keep his voice down so his younger siblings couldn't hear. "When they open the door to bring in food, you and I could charge them. They might stop one of us, but at least one could get past and go for help. Then we can get the children home."

"They're armed David. One or both of us could get killed. That's not acceptable. I might be willing to take a risk like that with my life, but I would never, ever take that kind of chance with you."

"Dad, I'm a man. I have to do whatever it takes to help my family."

"I appreciate that, Son, really I do. And, I know, your mom would be proud of you too." Harm took a long breath. "But, David, you are my child, just like the others, no matter how grown up you are. And I will not take any risks with the safety of my children. I love you, Son. We'll think of something else."

David stood up. Harm continued, "David, we will get out of here. I promise you that."

"I know, Dad. I know."

Harm stared into space, lost in his own thoughts, which were still crowded with memories and images of Mac.   He saw her questioning a witness in court – she was so good in the courtroom. Then, there was the vision of her singing with a microphone one night he had dared her in a karaoke bar. Various pictures of her with the children flitted through his mind, as well. He wished for a second that he could just hold her in his arms. She felt so good there. With her beside him, he always knew that he could do anything.

He would find a way to get back to her loving embrace.

==========================================

DAY FOUR – 1309 LOCAL

JAG HQ

Mac peeped into the office and AJ looked up "Colonel, why are you standing there?"

  
"Because you wanted to see me?" Mac asked.

  
"Colonel, is this another one of those...moments?" AJ was skeptical of Mac and her physic moments. Why it hadn't kicked in yet he didn't know… and he was certainly not about to broach that topic with the distraught Marine.

"Yes, Sir." She confirmed.

"Well come, I was about to send for you, have a seat.  Webb, here, thinks he has some information for us."

Webb had been away from JAG for a couple of days and was horrified at the Mac who walked in.  He glared at AJ who shrugged.  Webb was not embarrassed to admit that he was worried; she looked as if life had been sucked out of her, as indeed it had with the kidnapping of her entire family there was no one to sustain her.

As she took the offered seat; AJ Chedwiggen, not for the first time in all the years he knew Mac, marveled at her strength.  He didn't know if it were natural for a woman or instilled by the Marines or a combination of both but Mac was operating on caffeine and adrenaline and was close… oh so close, to violating his direct order to go slow.  

"Yes Webb." She encouraged as he stood across from her.

"Well, as you know, I have put the word out for information on Pivolinus, anything from the bubblegum he chews to his military record. It is going to take time…."

Mac cut him short, she had no patience for this.  "Webb!…"

AJ stood and moved in between the two, effectively cutting off eye contact between them.  "Mr. Webb." AJ whispered benevolently, "in the years you have known me, you have usually understood my point … painfully.  Do you wish me to unleash on you a Marine Colonel, trained to kill, who just happens to be a distraught mother and wife?"

Webb's mouth went dry he gulped and managed to reply "No" And even on the one word his voice cracked.

AJ's voice got louder with every word. "Then I suggest you stop editorializing and get to the damn point!"

"Yes, of course."

The phone rang.  AJ moved to his desk and grabbed it. "What!" he paused  "My apologies, Ma'am, we have been under much stress… Yes just a minute…" he pressed a button on the panel, "I have you on speaker phone Your Highness."

"Thank you Admiral." A familiar female European accented voice filtered through. 

"I have here with me Agent Clayton Webb and Colonel Sarah Rabb."

"Mr. Webb. Mac I have been informed by our Minister of Security of your situation. It seems that Mr. Webb can be most persuasive when he so desires.  I wished to call to share my personal concern and sympathy over your situation and to inform you myself that my father has instructed our law enforcement agencies to cooperate fully with Mr. Webb." 

Mac was touched "Thank you, Princess Alexandra… I don't know what to say."

"You need say nothing. You and the Commander saved my father … my only family.  If we can now return the favor, then we intent to."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Webb echoed.

"Well I know you have much to do. God be with you, Colonel." With that the link was cut as she hung up the phone.

Mac glared at Webb "Is THAT what you were trying to tell me?"

"No" Webb glared back "I wanted to tell you that we may have made a link in the chain to Pivolinius.  He has a brother. Anton.  At first it was thought that this was just routine information however, turns out that Anton is a major player in the Alliance."

"The Alliance?" Mac asked.

"What's that Webb; a new political party? A subcommittee to the World Trade Organisation? What!?"

"Law enforcement's worse nightmare.  The Alliance is a collection of some of the worst criminals roaming around, Codanostra, Russian Mafia, Tong, and Yardies."

"In English Webb." AJ sighed.

"Italian, Russian, Asian and Jamaican Mafias"

"And this links how?" Mac asked, "My contact is British and true Pivolinius is Russian, but he is military not Mafia."

Webb fidgeted "We're working on that." 

Mac snorted, "What you need is a Marine kicking some sixes over there.  I told you I should have gone to find out what is really going on.  Your men don't seem to have a clue."

For what may have been the only time on record Webb and AJ were in perfect sync, as they shouted together "No!"

Mac started.  "No?"

"No." Webb repeated with more dignity "My field agents can handle it – you need to conserve your energy for when there are actually good leads to pursue.  Forgive me, Mac, but you look like death warmed over."

"Oh you really know how to make a girl feel good." Mac answered him sarcastically.

"Colonel, don't make me have to issue an order." AJ almost pleaded.

"No, Sir... I mean yes… Sir…" She trailed off.  "I won't be going, Sir… Will that be all, Sir?"

"Webb?"  AJ asked.

"I know it doesn't seem like much, Mac, but I promised to help in the search and to keep you informed.  The information may not mean much now or ever but to find Rabb and the kids we need information and all that we can get."

"I know.  Thanks for trying." She hauled herself out of the chair – more a mental than physical feat "Sir?"

"Dismissed Colonel"

"Aye, Sir."  She turned and left.

"AJ" Webb began and AJ stopped him.

"I know. It will take a direct order to get her to rest, but not yet."

==========================================

DAY FOUR - HOLDING CELL

TIME UNKNOWN

LOCATION UNKNOWN

By his watch Harm calculated it was the night of day four of this insanity. Mac, of course, would have corrected him.  Every one's biological clock had taken over so they slept when sleepy and ate when food arrived.  He had to give David credit, it seemed as if his theory that this affair had to do with Mac's espionage case might be valid.

He studied his children as they slept; they had proved to be towers of strength and mature way beyond their years.  He focused on the four "Cathy?" he whispered.

"Yeah Dad?" she replied.

"Come here, Pumpkin." He called.  She obeyed "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm not tired."

"Uh huh."  He looked at her "Try again kiddo."  She inhaled deeply.  Harm was getting alarmed Catherine Sarah Rabb was many things; inarticulate was not one of them.  "Come on, tell Daddy.  The boys bugging you?"

"I can handle them." She said.

[Of that I am sure] He thought. "Then what, Cat? You are worrying your old man."

She smiled "I like when you call me Cat."

"Hey that's our secret password for no one else. So tell me, Cat." He coaxed.

Finally "Dad are you happy with me?"

That he was not ready for. "Say again?"

"Well I am a girl and I want to be a Marine and I look like mom and not you…." She trailed off.

Harm stared at her for a second; it had never occurred to him that his precious daughter harbored such insecurities. "Come here." He opened his arms and she crawled into his lap.  [Oh this is serious;] he thought [Cathy at age thirteen never crawled into anyone's lap.]  "Now listen up.  You are my only daughter. I will die for my children but you are my only girl and I love you in a way that is different to the boys.  Frankly I am glad you are here kiddo… four boys would kill me. We relate differently and have to as we are father and daughter and by virtue of our different genders, we think different."

She listened intently.

He continued.  "First of all, I love your mother, so how can an act of love that produces any of you generate anything but love from your mom and me. Second, you are a beauty made in the mould of your mother.  How can I love your mother, then look at you and feel different?  As to the Marines, all I can say is Semper Fi and thank God they gave me one Colonel MacKenzie, now Rabb.  I warn you now the first time I see you in full Marine uniform, I'll cry. I will be so proud and you will be a version of your mother."  He tweaked her nose "And if you tell the boys I said that, I'll deny it."

She giggled and hugged him "Thanks Dad. You really think I'm pretty?"

Harm held her at arms length.  "Your Daddy is a Navy Lawyer who works on Capitol Hill, what I said was that "you are a beauty" you never heard me say pretty.  But yes you are.  Why?"

Again hesitance, then "The boys say that I'll never find a boyfriend because I'm so bossy and obnoxious."

Harm wanted to laugh but thought better of it.  So instead said "Cat as a male in your family, let me tell you this, and you can take it to the bank.  I am not worried about you. I am scared sick."

"That I will die single."

"Hell no! That first I will have too many boys and then when you get older too many men harassing me about the gorgeous female Marine Officer staying at my house. You had better be worried too."

"Me?"

"Yep cause your brothers and I will object to the majority of them you will date and will say so and there will be occasions when we will throw them out!  And you know what? Your brothers know it, and that's why they tease you so." He grinned. 

She smiled back. "David tries that grin on me Dad, but it doesn't work."

"He's your brother he needs to practice, who else is there to work on?  I had great success with this grin until I met you mom."

"You did? Tell me." The child was intrigued.

"Well it was when we worked on our first case.  You know the one."

"Yes the one we called We the People. You mean there are parts we don't know?" She asked.

"Of course… any way we were driving along when I flashed my flyboy grin at her and she was having none of it. She was the one at the wheel and didn't even dare to look at me." He imitated Mac.  "That's a very nice smile, and I'm sure most of the time it gets you what you want, but I don't know you, Commander, so if you don't mind, I'll keep my personal reasons to myself."  

"No!" Cathy was horrified.

Harm placed his hand on his heart and kept a hold do her with the other.  "I swear it's the truth.  I still remember like it was yesterday. "

"That was cold, man."

"Don't I know it! But you know by the end of that case, I was lost.  I had fallen in love with a bossy, obnoxious Marine Major." He looked at her directly "Get my point?"

"I think so."

"Then let me make it plain don't change for anyone or anything. Your love is out there and you will meet him when the time is right and not before.  Your mom never changed from her jarhead position and she's been married twice and engaged once to three different men including me."

Harm watched as she absorbed what he was saying.  "OK" she said finally.

"That's it? … OK?"

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Mmmm" was all he replied with.

She climbed down. "Morning, Dad."

"Morning?"  He inquired. "What time is it?"

"East Coast, Zulu or Local?" she inquired.

Harm got cold at the reply. "Local" 

"0525" she informed him.

"We have been on the move to we don't know where.  Jet lag doesn't even throw off your internal clock?"

She grinned "Nope. Although daylight savings time makes me think twice."

"Come here!" He commanded.  "You tell time? Since when, Cat!" he demanded, her eyes opened up widely "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. But tell me."

"It happened last month when my period came." She was scared. "Dad?"

He hugged her. "I'm sorry Cat. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. The only person I know to do that is your mom and I was surprised that's all." He didn't bother to tell her that the conversation had reminded him of a similar conversation with Mac and that it had scared him.  "Go get some rest. I'll be here."

"OK, Dad." She kissed him and rejoined her brothers.

[Oh Mac I miss you so.] He thought as he kept watch over their children.

===========================================

DAY FIVE

JAG HQ – FALL'S CHURCH, VA.

Since the day she had gone to rest at Bud and Harriet's house, Mac hadn't slept. As far as Harriet could tell – she was the one keeping track, the Colonel hadn't eaten either. She was running strictly on adrenaline, and beginning to be hard to take. Other JAG staffers  (notably the Admiral, Bud and Sturgis Turner) were putting in unreasonable hours, but Mac, for obvious reasons, had a particular urgency about her. 

Every lead, no matter how minute, affected her greatly. She had to believe that any little scrap of information might be the clue to finding her family. She was ravenous about devouring these. The European agencies tried to track down things for her, but so far nothing had proven to be that magical piece to the puzzle of this mystery. 

 Instead of searching blindly, Clayton Webb had urged her to concentrate on her own prosecution of Pivolinus as the basis for figuring out what was going on. He must be the key. And, in the four days since Harm and the kids had been abducted, she had interviewed him six times. His civilian attorney was trying to get the judge to restrict her access. If Pivolinus actually knew anything about who was involved in this kidnapping, he certainly wasn't telling it. 

Mac was tired and frustrated. 

Finally, Harriet decided she would have to do something for her friend. 

==========================================

DAY FIVE – 1621 LOCAL

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

"Colonel Rabb…Mac, you've got to get some rest." Harriet warned her.

"I will, Harriet—just as soon as my family is home safe."

"Ma'am, there a lots of people here monitoring the situation. Why don't you go home, just for a couple of hours? It might make you feel closer to them."

"Home to an empty house?  Don't think that would help."

"Mac….Sarah…. come on, I'll take you. Wouldn't it feel good to sleep in your own bed? You can probably still smell Harm on the sheets."

That made her stop and think. If she could be in their bed and smell his scent there, she'd be able to feel him. And seeing the children's messy rooms would make them seem close by too. She didn't want to go to that big empty house, but she was so tired.

"Maybe we could go home for just a little while." She conceded. "We can pick up something to eat on the way."

"Great!" Harriet acknowledged. 

It was almost an hour later before Mac was satisfied that her friends, remaining in the office would monitor the situation correctly and that they would call her with even the smallest detail. 

THAT AFTERNOON

RABB RESIDENCE

As soon as she walked into the front door, Mac half expected to hear kids yelling at each other. But it as quiet. Too quiet. She walked around looking at things. It was all as she'd left it. In the eleven years she'd lived in this house, it was the first time that everything was where she had put it, without having been moved around. It was eerie.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Harriet calling to her that they were ready to eat. Mac walked into the kitchen and sat down – in Harm's chair. She was anything but hungry, though.  Once she took a few bites of food, her appetite was stimulated enough to consume what Harriet deemed an adequate amount.  Then she headed upstairs while Harriet stayed downstairs to cleanup and wait for her to rest.

Mac reached the top step and stopped, opening the door to her children's room, in turn. First Cathy's, it was littered with baseball cleats, a soccer ball and her ballet shoes, as well as clothing which never seemed to find its way to the hamper. Mac smiled. It was an eclectic mess, just like Catherine. She was at that stage where she was caught between the little girl who was the tomboy and the young woman who was struggling to emerge.

On the opposite side of the hall was the twins' room. She knew they wouldn't always want to share their space, but so far they had resisted an attempt to separate them. They needed each other. Like Cathy, neither of them could seem to manage picking up dirty clothes off the floor.  The model airplanes that they shared were all neatly lined up on a shelf. But that was the only "neat" thing about this room. Elliott's hockey stick lay across his bed. James' baseball cards littered his bed, dresser and most of the floor. Mac thought to herself that she was going to have to make these boys clean up this room.  Then, a tear rose to her eye, as she realized that wasn't possible right now.

Last, David's room was cluttered with car magazines and athletic equipment. Nothing ever seemed to have a real place in David's bedroom, everything just sort of stayed in the floor. Of all her children, Mac knew that David was the messiest. His books about military planes were scattered all over his bed, which hadn't been made in a month. Here, she entered. After removing the books, she proceeded to make his bed. Her baby would be here to sleep soon – the bed would be ready for him. 

Now, she walked into her own bedroom. She didn't even bother undressing. She turned back the covers and lay down on Harm's side of the bed, her head on his pillow. Harriet had been right, she could smell his scent all around her. Pulling the covers up over her was like pulling his arms around her.  As she closed her eyes, she was transported to another time and place.

She lay in her bed, still half asleep. Harm was beside her. The steady, rhythmic sound of his breathing comforted her. She lay on her side; Harm faced her also lying on his side, with an arm around her. But rather than pulling her to him, instead he sort of cradled her against his chest. This was familiar and comfortable – the way it had been for the eighteen years of their marriage. 

She moved around, trying to get a more comfortable position. She ended up turning onto her other side, so that she faced him. In this direction, she lay her head on his chest and snuggled in close. She felt him sigh. Mac so wanted to open her eyes and see him, but she was afraid to—she somehow knew that he might not be there if she actually looked. 

Finally her eyes did open and the spell was broken. He was gone. Well, it had been a nice memory -–or dream. She'd never take those intimate moments for granted again; and soon he'd be home to make them a reality again. But for now, she really missed the little things, like the sound of his breathing and the way he never seemed to manage to get the sink cleaned out after he'd shaved in the mornings and the way he always squeezed the toothpaste tube in the middle. These things were all part of this man that she couldn't imagine living one more day without him.

Mac got out of the bed and walked to Harm's closet. She buried her face in one of his sweaters. It, too, smelled like him. She lay it on the bed and took one of his suit coats off its hanger. When she put it on, it swallowed her, but it felt good to wear his jacket. Still wearing it, she went downstairs to find Harriet. 

Harriet was seated in the family room, reading the book she had brought.  She looked up at the sound of Mac entering the room. "That wasn't a very long sleep."

"Exactly 2 hours and twelve minutes." Mac replied.

"You could have used more."

"Later." Mac promised, pulling the jacket tighter around her. 

"Are you cold?" Harriet asked, noticing the coat.

"No. This is the jacket to one of Harm's suits. I just liked wearing it for a while. Is that bad?"

"I think it's great."

"Before I forget, I just want to thank you for everything, Harriet."

"No need to thank me, Ma'am…er.. Mac. It's my pleasure."

Mac began walking around the room. She picked up a pair of roller skates, half hidden under the couch. "Cathy's," she said, depositing them near the stairs to be taken up. Off the loveseat she picked up a stuffed pig – at least it used to be a pig. Most of its pink fur and both ears were missing and it clearly had been re-stitched many times. Mac hugged it tightly against her chest. "It's Elliott's – or, at least, it used to be." She explained.

"When he was little, not more than about two, he and this pig were inseparable. He couldn't go to sleep without him. I remember one time, we took a weekend trip," Mac's eyes began to cloud with tears. "Harm was in charge of getting the kids and all their stuff together. And he forgot Mr. Pig. Elliot cried and cried. He was so upset. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep. Harm held him in his arms all night. He hugged him tight and kept telling him everything would be all right. But I knew Harm felt so guilty. It was a real bonding moment for them – that night. I'll never forget it."

"Of course you won't." Harriet assured her. "And soon they'll all be home and you'll make even more memories.'

"Harm would never let anything happen to our children." Mac commented.

 "No. He wouldn't. "Harriet agreed.

Mac continued walking aimlessly through her home, reliving memories, here and there. Harriet could tell she needed a few minutes to do this, so she just stood and watched. 

When Mac came back into the family room and sat down, she asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Mac thought for a moment, then answered, "I really do need to get back to see what's going on, but I'd like to sit in the swing on the back porch for a few minutes first. Harm and I sit there a lot."

"Then, you go do that. Take as long as you need. " Harriet suggested.

Mac wandered through the kitchen and out the door onto the porch. The blanket that they covered up with when it was chilly outside was still draped across the back of the swing. Sitting down, she pulled it over her. 

She and Harm had sat right here many times and watched their offspring play together, fight with each other, protect each other and learn life's lessons.  She could almost see Cathy and the boys in the back yard. And she could see Harm teaching David to ride a bicycle. Then she could see him tossing a baseball with James. Harm always stood up for him when the other kids teased him. She did too, but a guy doesn't like his mother fawning over him too much. His dad is a little different story, though.

Looking to her left, she smiled at the three oak trees that had grown from seedlings. Harm and David and Cathy had planted them for her on Mother's Day the year she was pregnant with the twins. She had wanted trees, meaning to plant them herself, but she was too large to get to the ground safely and do it. They had surprised her with these, saying it was a tree for each of them that showed how much they loved her. 

Harm had rebuilt the railing on this porch a half dozen times, but it was falling down again.   She could see him bent over it without a shirt on, hammering nails. This was a happy place with good memories. 

She nodded, still tired and fell into a light sleep. It lasted exactly 27 minutes. When she awoke, Admiral Chegwidden was touching her shoulder, saying her name.

She immediately sobered up. "You've found them, Sir?" she asked, hopefully.

"No, not yet."

"Then, why are you here?"

"Harriet needed to take care of something, and I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Have you told Harm's mother and step-father about this?"

"No, I didn't want to worry them."

"I was thinking that if these kidnappers were trying to maximize the return on their trouble, they might also try to collect a ransom. If so, they might contact the Burnetts. There might be a lead there."

Mac thought about it for a moment. "Harm is Trish's only child, and these are her grandchildren. If it were one of my kids, I'd want to know what was happening. You're right, Sir. I have to tell her. But I can't do that over the phone. Permission to go to California, Sir?"

"I'll have Tiner make your travel arrangements."

"Thank you, and while I'm gone…"

"While you're gone, Colonel, we will continue the search in earnest. Anything that turns up, we'll let you know immediately."

"Thank you, Admiral."

==========================================

DAY FIVE - HOLDING CELL

TIME UNKNOWN

LOCATION UNKNOWN

Harm was doing push-ups and going into a trance as he thought of Mac.  "1… 2… 3… Permission to come aboard… permission granted."

"… 8…9… 10"

"Don't get too familiar. You've got to work together."

" … 18 … 19…20"

"Some of us are built for speed, others for comfort."

" … 38 … 39…40"

"Mac, I don't think of you as my sister."

" … 58 … 59… 60"

"I don't give a damn about Holst, but I do give a damn about you."

" … 78 … 79… 80"

"Mac, you pick out a new car with your girlfriend, you might as well buy her a ring."

" … 88 … 89… 90" The tapping on his shoulder finally cut through.

"Dad!" David was whispering insistently.  

Harm returned to the present panting.  He sat. "Yes David"

"Guards."

Harm was instantly watchful and didn't like what he saw.  The guard walked in with a slight variation to the routine.  Two came in… as usual.  One was armed and stayed at the door … as usual.  The other entered with a basket of food, which he dumped on the table… again as usual.  They made no conversation and the Rabbs had given up trying to make contact.  It was not as if the kids didn't know Russian; they did. The guards just refused to answer.  

This visit had a variation.  Harm had had a sneaking suspicion and it was being confirmed.  The guards were having a bit too much of an interest in his daughter.  He knew a leer when he saw it and these two were leering at his daughter.  The two guards had executed their ritual and had never taken their eyes off her!

David took a step forward. Harm stopped him. "Stay put son. Elliot is already with her."  His eldest relaxed.  Nothing would happen this time.

"Dad." David said when the men had left. 

"Yes, I saw." Harm moved from his position on the floor to one against the wall.  He sighed deeply and faced a reality that he had been dodging.  Cathy was growing up and at thirteen she looked and sometimes acted as the almost woman she was fast becoming. Mac has tried to bring this to his attention, but he'd ignored the warning --- she was his "little girl."  All that had dramatically changed. He groaned.

David hovered "You ok, Dad?"

"No I am not." Harm replied and took control of himself,  "Gather round people."   His children complied.  "Alright we have a new wrinkle to deal with." He began; he had their full attention "Just in case any of you were under any illusion that your sister is a troll or wall flower destined to end up an old maid let me put you straight."

"Dad!" Cathy was mortified.

He held up his hand and silenced her.  "She is a beautiful young lady with her whole life ahead of her and will break many a heart before the right man comes along.  Those guards out there have recognized that, even if you haven't and they have rape on their mind and unless I read them wrong, the intended is Cathy."

The mood in the room got grim.  "We know." James said.

"Know what, Runt!" Cathy demanded.

"That even if we tease you and say other wise that you are beautiful and that those men are after you." Elliott replied.

"Over my dead body." James said.

Cathy thawed at her youngest sibling.  "Elliott is right Dad we are young but not stupid and we recognize unwanted attention when it manifests." 

"Cathy." David said, "We tease you." Then grinned,  "That's our job, but these are serious times and the fun and games will resume when we get back home.  For now James is right.  You are our sister and NO MAN and I mean NO MAN imposes himself on our sister.  Those guards have to go through me to get to you." He vowed.

"… and me" said Elliott.

"…and me," said James."

"… and, finally, me.  By that time those guards will regret the day their mother gave birth to them."  Harm ended.

Cathy looked like she was going to cry.  Instead she hugged David and Harm watched as the hug moved from that of one on one to a group hug as the twins joined in.  Cathy got control of herself "Let's eat!"

Harm smiled through misty eyes "There are those MacKenzie genes again!" He called to his daughter as the others headed for the basket.  "Cat." He spoke softly for her ears only. "Remember what I said about your brothers? Now do you believe?"

"Yes I do." She reached up to his face and put a stray hair back in place.

Harm gasped. She looked puzzled.  "Girl, you are more like your mother than you know."

"Let's go eat, Dad." She walked away.

===========================================

DAY SIX

BURNETT RESIDENCE

LA JOLLA, CALIFORNIA

Trish stood in the thresh hold to the patio and watched Mac.  That was one hell of a woman that her son had married. Brains, beauty and not intimated by either, and Cathy was following in those very footsteps.  Something was wrong, though, even with the distance of the patio between them Trish could sense it. She stepped out.

"Mac, dear." She called.
    
    Mac had been daydreaming.  Harm:  Tell you what, five years from this moment if neither one of is in a relationship, we'll go   
    halves on a kid."
    
    Mac:   "You and me, have a baby together?"
    
    Harm:  "With your looks and my brains, he'll be perfect."
    
    Mac:   "What if SHE has your looks and my brains?"
    
    Harm:  "That could work too."
    
    Mac:   "Don't make a promise you can't keep."
    
    Harm:  "I haven't yet."

She snapped out of it when Trish called.  "Mac dear" she turned and saw her mother-in- law heading her way.  She swallowed hard.

Trish saw the swallow and knew her instincts were right.  She got straight to the point.  "Mac, what is wrong? Last time one of you came here looking like death warmed over, divorce was in the air.  Please tell me you and Harm are ok."

"It's worse…"

Trish cut across her.  "The children! Oh God!"

"Mom listen!  Harm and the children were kidnapped.  I thought that this was not the kind of news that gets imparted over the phone. So I came in person."

Frank had heard his wife and came running in time to hear the end of Mac's statement. "What news?"

"Harm and the children were kidnapped." Trish repeated.

Frank focused on Mac. "When?"

"Last week."

"… and you arrive now!?" Frank was indignant.

"I'm sorry." Mac apologized "… but I have been working a twenty-four hour shift to find them."

"There has been no ransom demand, has there Frank?" Trish asked.

"No, none." He confirmed.

"There won't be.  We suspect that it has to do with a JAG case I am working on."  She was miserable.

Trish ached for the Marine.  "Come dear." She held out her arms to the younger woman.  "You'll find them; I have faith in you."

Mac began to crumble.  "Mom, I can't loose any of them. I know what it is to loose a child. I can't do that again. I can't loose Harm!"

"Shhh I know, I know."

The female bonding was getting Frank uncomfortable "Mac honey, anything you need money, people, private jet you name it… call. That is an order." He gave her a watery smile, squeezed her shoulder, kissed his wife on her forehead and left the two women to talk.

Trish focused on her daughter-in-law.  "Mac, Harm will come back to you with those four children of yours in tow.  Did he ever tell you how he came here after that indiscretion?"

Mac smiled only Trish would call her separation from Harm over cheating on her an indiscretion. "He motioned how you slapped him.  I must say I was shocked at that."

"So was he." She chuckled as she remembered.  "But even at that low, he would not give you up. He came to me for advice on how to get you back.  What he said was…. tell me how to get her back. I will be damned if I will roll over and let Mac divorce me.  I sure as hell am not going to file.  Despite evidence to the contrary, I love my kids and I need my wife.  Help me. Mom. "

Trish watched Mac absorb the information, "Now that was from a man on the brink of divorce; you think now that you all are getting on so well he will let this keep him from you?"

"Where were you when I was growing up?" Mac asked.

"Raising your husband."  Trish deadpanned.

===========================================

DAY SIX - TIME UNKNOWN

LOCATION UNKNOWN

James Rabb woke from his troubled sleep to look at the ceiling of the dungeon where he, his father and siblings had been incarcerated for the past six days. As is typical of the youngest or smallest member of a group, he fantasized about finding a way out and saving his family. But this wasn't a fantasy or a dream; they really did need to figure a way to get out of here.  

So, James turned on his right side for the all-too-familiar view of his twin brother Elliott, who had slept in a nearby bed in that direction for much longer than James could remember. Elliott was still asleep, but he looked pale, with a flush in his cheeks. Sweat poured off his brow. James talked to him, as he often did, but Elliott didn't answer. 

When he got up and walked to the cot, he found the linens wet and Elliott's skin very hot. James shook his brother to awaken him. But there was no response. How could the guy be out like a log when he really needed to talk to him? James wondered. 

But this wasn't normal, something was wrong with Elliott. James looked at his father, sleeping just a few feet away. He knew he hadn't been asleep long; he'd been watching over his children. It wouldn't be right to wake him up.

James turned the other direction and laid a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Cathy, Cathy… wake up."

Slowly her eyes began to focus and she was perturbed. "What do you want?" she challenged him.

"I think something's wrong with Elliott." James informed her.

"Tell him to go back to sleep. He'll feel better in the morning." She groused, through her sleepy eyes.

"He won't wake up. Seriously, Cathy, I think something's bad wrong. His skin is hot… maybe he's sick."

Now that she was awake, she determined that she would kill James if he had disturbed her for nothing. But she got up and dutifully wandered over to the cot where her other little brother lay.

Cathy, too, shook him and called his name. There was no response. She was very worried by the heat of his skin. "He's got a high fever." She informed James.  She picked up David's discarded t-shirt and wet it in their pitcher of water. As she held it to Elliot's forehead, she further instructed James, "Wake up Dad and David."

"But they haven't been asleep very long yet."

"This is serious." She barked, "Just do it, Jamey."

"Don't call me that." He ordered. But he could tell by the tone of her voice that she meant business. He went about rousing the others.

Harm was immediately out of bed and at Cathy's side, holding his ailing son's hand. "What do you think it is, Sweetheart?" he asked his daughter.

"I don't know. It came on suddenly. Maybe some sort of infection or virus." Cathy, the closet medical buff replied. "But, Daddy, his fever's awfully high. We've got to get it down."

"How?" Harm queried.

"The cool water should help some. It would be better, though, if we had some aspirin or something like that."

"When they bring our breakfast, I'll try to convince them to bring us some."

Then, Harm spoke to Elliott, softly, trying to bring him to consciousness. When the boy didn't respond, Harm gathered him up in his arms and held him tightly. He was reminded, briefly, of a time when this child was very young and he had held him like this all night because a favorite toy was missing and he couldn't sleep.  Elliott had to feel his love and comfort now, as he had then. Despite his maturity and large stature, Elliott was, after all, just a child – only ten years old.  His father rocked him back and forth in his arms and kissed his brow.

Harm looked from the face of the boy he held to the faces of the other three children in the room. These were his children – his and Sarah's. He loved them more than he had ever imagined it was possible to love. They and their mother were the only really important things in his life. A fleeting thought of doom crossed his mind. How sick could Elliott be? He quickly banished this. Nothing could happen to this boy or to any of his precious children. He couldn't stand it. What would he tell Mac if he let something happen to one of their children? It would crush her. No! Harm would not let anything bad happen. He would protect his son – all of his children, whatever it took.

But, wasn't it his fault that they were here? They were kidnapped on his watch. He had already failed his family. Harm felt terrible guilt. 

It was amid these thoughts that two guards entered, carrying breakfast. 

Harm spoke up immediately. "This boy is very sick. He needs medical help. Tell A'Becket he has to do something. Get him in here. My son has a high fever."

Cathy repeated her father's request in Russian, then German. Just to be sure that the message was conveyed. After all those were the languages that Elliott had identified.

The guards said nothing, but disappeared. 

About twenty minutes later (Mac would have known exactly how long), Phillip A'Becket entered the room.

This time it was David who rose to action. "My brother's sick. He needs help. You've got to do something."

Harm joined in, "His mother will never do anything to help you, if you don't help him."

A'Becket made a strange sound, and everyone in the room thought he was going to turn away, but then…  Phillip A'Becket walked to stand next to Harm before asking, "What's wrong with the boy?"

"He has a high fever and is unresponsive. We don't know why. Get him some help... please." Harmon Rabb wasn't above begging when his children's well-being was at stake. 

"Of course." A'Becket answered. "I'm not a cruel man."

Then, he turned and left the room.

Harm wondered what he would do.

ONE HOUR

LATER

The door opened to admit A'Becket, a guard and a man they had never seen before. The new man carried a black portmanteau.

"This is the doctor." A'Becket announced. 

Only when the doctor reached the cot did Harm release Elliott from his tight embrace. 

The doctor's English was somewhat broken, but he managed to ask several questions about the boy's condition.  Then he realized that the Rabb children spoke fluent Russian and the rest was conduced in the language. He examined Elliott thoroughly. When he removed his shirt, the he pointed out a red, raised area in his left axilla. "A spider bite." He concluded. "This area is full of many types of spiders. Some of them are very dangerous." 

Cathy translated. Harm sighed in relief. At least now he could identify what had attacked his son. 

"He has a very large body," the doctor told them, "especially for his age. That is what will save him. The toxin will be diffused over a larger area, so that it won't be lethal. Were he smaller, like this child (pointing to James) or even the size of an average ten year old, this might well have been fatal. But, since he is a big kid, his body will overcome."

The doctor left some medicine – anti-histamines and oral steroids—for Elliott to take. Harm and the others thanked him profusely, and then he was led away.

Harm continued to sit by Elliott's side. He had been awake once to take some medicine, then had gone back to sleep. Several hours passed, then James told his father to get some rest. "I want to sit with him for a while."

 After the usual, "Wake me if there's any change," instruction. Harm climbed back into his bunk, full of gratitude that his children were all still safe.

Harm fell asleep quickly and dreamed. He dreamed of his four children and what their lives would be like. He and Mac had planned various possible scenarios for each of them, when they were infants. Their conclusions had always been that there were limitless possibilities for them. Each of them could find their own way. Harm knew that he and their mother wanted only for them to find what made them happy and fulfilled and enjoy their lives. And…. As Mac always said… "Grandchildren would be nice." 

Little James sat beside his twin's bed, holding his hand. Even though he was small, he wished he could give Elliott some of his body mass, to help make him less sick. James had always envied Elliott for getting more than half of the size between them. Now, however, he was glad. He wished he had it all.

"If it had been me that the spider got," James whispered to his brother, "I would be dead. I love you, Elliott." Because they were males, these words weren't spoken often between them, so they seemed even more significant.  James hadn't known if his brother could hear him, but Elliott squeezed his hand.

===========================================

DAY SEVEN – 0715 LOCAL

JAG HEADQUARTERS

Mac's trip to La Jolla had given her new perspective for her search. She had been right. Harm would find his way back to her. He always had. Sometimes she had envied Harm, growing up with a loving parent like Trish. She had mostly grown up by herself. But she and Harm were both modeling their interactions with their own children on his mother. Trish had always treated Mac just like her own daughter. Mac was bolstered by her mother- in-law's love for both of them. This gave her renewed vigor and energy for the search. 

The morning following her return, she was at JAG bright and early. She looked through all the logs, trying to discern what had happened in her absence. As the staff began to file in, the pieces of information got put into a kind of order. 

Bud briefed her on his investigations into where Pivolinus was sending his information, out of the country. There might have been several places. Mr. Webb was running down these leads for them. But, the pins on the wall map had increased, Indicating (hopefully!) progress.

Admiral Chegwidden had been chasing down contacts to try to gather information. He had spoken with military intelligence offices in several countries, as well as US Navy personnel who had dealings with Pivolinus, Clayton Webb, the SECNAV and Congresswoman Bobbie Latham, who was still out of the country. 

Mac digested this information and began monitoring everything that came into the office. She was tireless.  She didn't leave the office, existing on caffeine and no sleep.  She kept going, but it was beginning to take a toll on her.

"Why don't you get some rest, Ma'am?" Harriet pleaded with her.

"Can't stop – something may break any minute." Mac argued. 

Tiner brought in some food, which Mac refused. Harriet again, begged her to sit down and eat something. Again, she refused, and kept going at it zealously. 

"Admiral," Harriet addressed her commanding officer, "Sir, Colonel Rabb is going at it 24-7 with no food and no sleep. She can't keep this up much longer. Isn't there anything we can do for her?"

"Harriet," he replied, "the only thing's that's going to help Mac is finding Harm and her kids."

 They all knew it was true, but Harriet still worried about her friend. 

==========================================

DAY SEVEN - HOLDING CELL

TIME UNKNOWN

LOCATION UNKNOWN

The door swung open with no knock, no announcement.  There stood the ringleader – the Englishman.  He entered.  "Mr. Rabb, I trust that my assistants are treating you well?"

Harm shrugged.

"Have a seat Harm we need to talk."

The junior Rabbs each remained seated on their respective beds.  All were perched on the edge with both feet on the floor. They looked relaxed but they were on the ready.  They focused on the conversation.

Harm and Phillip were seated at the table.  "Harm your wife is proving to be quite uncooperative in this joint venture.  I am in need of something to convince her to cooperate."

"That is easy." Harm replied as civilly as Phillip had asked.  "Send us home."

"Eventually Harm eventually.  It's really up to her if you go first class or as cargo, but we are not at that point yet." He spotted Harm's ring.  "Ah, that ring should suffice."

Harm instinctively covered the wedding band with is right hand.

"Oh come Harm.  Really.  Would you prefer if I sent the right ear of your youngest instead?"  He snapped his fingers and a guard entered.  He picked his nails with a six-inch switchblade.

"No!"  Harm launched himself at the guard.

The Twins watched the fight.

Cathy watched the twins.

David watched Phillip.

Elliot turned to David.  "David, we have to do something."

Without shifting his observation of Phillip, David assured his brother, "We are.  Keep an eye on the fight. I'm watching Phillip who is watching Cathy, and I don't like the look."

Elliott began to turn towards Phillip.  "Elliott!" Cathy commanded. Elliott's head whipped to her. "Do as you are told and watch Dad.  Shout if needs be to alert him, but don't leave your position.  We move and they'll grab one of us and have Dad at a disadvantage."

Elliott nodded and refocused on the fight.  The second guard had joined in and between them had made short work of Harm.  The children watched as Phillip stood, walked over to Harm, kneeled and took the wedding band off the unconscious man's left hand.  He stood and faced the four remaining Rabbs.  "Fear not, it will not be lost. I shall see to it that your mother gets to keep it safe for your father." With that he swept out of the room and the guards followed.

The four remained seated and watched their father.  On the off chance that the three men returned unexpectedly, they timed their move.  The three brothers waited on Cathy.  On the five-minute mark she said, "Move.  Elliott and David carry Dad to his bed.  James go get me some soap and water."

They sprang into action.

With difficulty and some assistance from Cathy, the boys carried Harm to the assigned bed.  He was a mess.   A quick examination revealed that it looked worse than it really was.  The three boys stood and watched as their sister tended to their father.  She turned to them.  "He's going to be ok… I think.  But I don't know how long till he awakens.  We may have to take shifts to watch him."  Her brothers nodded mutely.  "I'll go first." she said.

Harm was hallucinating.  

Mac: He just can't get past this thing with us.  
Harm: Maybe that's because we can't get past it.

+          +          +

Mac: Harm, you didn't drive 75 miles at this hour to pose 'what if' questions. You know the law as well as I do.  
Harm: No, I came here for the bad coffee and to catch you in your pajamas.

+          +          +

Harm You don't understand. 

Mac: Oh contraire, I understand all too well. Get out.

Harm: Oh God Mac you don't understand. It is you.  Only around you can I fuck up a confession!

+          +          +

Cathy watched her father as he mumbled and every now and then she made out the word "Mac."

As she kept watch; her brothers went into caucus.  "We have to do something!" Elliott was becoming frustrated. 

"Yeah!" James backed his twin.

"Yes." David concurred "but what? There are no windows in the bath."

"… and the one door out is always locked I check at random." James said.

"You do?" Elliott was surprised.

"I may be small Elliott but I am neither stupid nor handicapped.  I am a Rabb too!" James was really getting fed up with the position as the runt of the pack.

"Sorry." Elliott apologized.

"I am inclined to do nothing."  David said.

Elliott objected "Why!"

"Two reasons. Dad and Cathy. In his present state we cannot afford to be stupid: and whether we are successful in an escape or not we cannot leave Cathy unguarded. Have you looked at our sister lately? That girl is going to be trouble."  David said.

Elliott conceded.  "Don't tell her I said so, but she's a looker… no?"

"She'll have a fit if she finds out." James observed.

Elliott growled at his twin "So she won't find out, will she?"

"Leave him alone, Elliott." David said.  "God will this never end?"

James tried to comfort him within the bounds set by the virtue of being male.  "Mom will come soon."

"Yeah soon" Elliott prayed.

==========================================

DAY EIGHT - 1521 LOCAL

JAG HEADQUARTERS

Mac leaned over Petty Officer Tiner's desk, which she had commandeered as an information gathering point. She read the same faxed reports for the tenth time. There just wasn't anything in them to give her a new direction for her search, as she had hoped. Frustrated, she looked up to see who she could check with for another report. But, for the first time in a week, the JAG bullpen was empty – there was no one. Suddenly she felt very alone. Bud and Harriet were there someplace, though. She knew they hadn't left. 

A cursory glance around located them in Bud's office. Harriet was seated at the desk, slumped over it sleeping, while her husband was snoozing in a chair. She just couldn't wake them. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the elevator doors opening. Clayton Webb exited. Mac moved quickly toward him, and all but pounced on him. "What have you heard from your European contacts?" she demanded.

"Nothing that will help us." He replied, sadly. 

"Clay, there's got to be something!"

The commotion roused the Roberts from their unscheduled nap. They, too, moved toward Webb, seeking his information. 

Harriet placed a comforting hand on Mac's arm at the news that there was no news. 

"Do you want some coffee, Colonel?" Bud asked Mac.

"Sure." She responded, grateful for the thought of caffeine.

Webb opened the bag he was carrying. "I brought bagels." He announced.

"Great. Thanks." Harriet reached in for one.

"Mac?" Webb offered the sack to her.

"No, thanks." She dismissed it.

"When was the last time you ate?" Harriet asked her.

"I don't know." She answered. "I'm not hungry."

"Colonel," Bud handed her a cup, "you can't keep up this pace with no food and no sleep. We're worried about you."

Mac tried to smile, but it didn't come out quite right. "I'm worried about my family."

Harriet suggested, "Ma'am, why don't you go lie down on the couch in the Admiral's office, just for a couple of hours."

"I will, later. I need to see what's going on first."

Soon Admiral Chegwidden joined them, and Webb left. Slowly other members of the JAG staff began arriving. 

Harriet discreetly took the Admiral aside to express her concern for Mac's well being. AJ was sympathetic; he was worried too. However, he knew that there might well be nothing anyone could do until Harm and the kids were found. Still he called her into his office. 

"Colonel, can you give me an update?" he requested.

"Admiral, there's really not any news to report. Everything we do seems to run into a dead end."

"Meanwhile, you're exhausting yourself, Mac. You've got to get some rest."

"Is that an order, Sir?"

"Do I have to make it one?"

"Admiral…" she began, in protest.

He cut her off. "We've got all the best people working on this, As soon as there's any news, we're going to let you know. "

"But, Sir, I've got to be ready when we figure this out."

He nodded. "My point exactly." He said as he dismissed her.

"Ma'am, a package as just delivered for you." Tiner informed her, handing her a box. 

"Who brought it?" she asked.

"I don't know. A private courier delivered it."

"What is it?" Bud queried.

Mac opened the package and glanced at the note. One look inside the box brought a scream, which roused AJ from his office, and put the entire staff on alert. 

From behind her, the Admiral placed hands on her shoulders. "What is it, Mac?"

Mac had dropped the box as though it had been on fire.

After rushing to her friend's side, Harriet picked it up, and pulled out the contents.

Mac's eyes got wide with terror. She was the next thing to hysterical. 

Harriet held a simple gold ring – a man's wedding band. 

Suddenly it became clear why she had acted so violently. "It's Harm's, isn't it?" AJ guessed, gently directing her back into his office.        

Mac took a deep breath and tried to control her reactions just a little bit." Yes, Sir. And he would never………..he would never have taken it off voluntarily. They must have done something to him. Why else would they send it here that way?"

"Calm down." Harriet suggested. "Are you even sure that it's Harm's?"

Mac nodded and held it up to the light. Everyone could then see the inscription: "Harm and Sarah – together forever," followed by the date of their wedding.

There was no doubt now. If Mac had been close to the edge before, now she teetered on the very rim of reality. 

Mac walked back out into the bullpen, where Tiner tried to talk to her, but she didn't hear anything he said. She took one more step and everything went black.

As soon as Mac hit the floor, the staff immediately gathered round her. Somebody suggested calling an ambulance, but they all knew that this was simply exhaustion catching up with her. The ring showing up had just pushed her past her breaking point. 

Bud picked her up and carried her to the Admiral's couch. She looked peaceful lying there, but her mind was racing, and dream like images parading before her. 

+          +          +

Mac was transported to comfortable, safe place. In this place, she saw Harm, laughing and joking. They were together walking down a wooded trail, holding hands. She recognized the place. It was the Washington and Lee Bed and Breakfast Inn in Richmond. They had spent a lot of time there together over the years. Just seeing this in her mind made her feel closer to Harm. She woke up knowing that she needed to go there.

The Admiral willingly granted her a few days leave so that she could visit the special place. Mac made everyone involved in the search swear to call her immediately if anything came up at all, then she headed home to pack. AJ Roberts was already taking care of Jingo, so she said goodbye to the only Rabb left to her - the dog… and left. 

==========================================

DAY EIGHT - HOLDING CELL

TIME UNKNOWN

LOCATION UNKNOWN

Everyone was asleep but for James.  He sat contemplating his place in the Rabb world.  Physically he was the smallest in the bunch, but by his calculations, he was the smartest.   [I may look like Dad but I'm not built like him the way David and Elliot are.]  He reflected. 

He prayed [God, it's me James.  I want to go home please?  But in the mean time and just as much I want to grow up. I know I'm only ten; do you think I'll get a growth spurt by sixteen?  Mom says that she thinks I will and that by the time I grow up that David, Elliot and I will pass for triplets.  My mom has never lied to me, so can you make time fly please? Thanks.  I'll leave you alone now. Amen]

He climbed off the bed and headed for the bathroom.  There was no natural light feeding their prison so artificial light had to suffice, the light chosen to burn twenty-four hours was the one in the bathroom.  

He emerged with every intension of trying to get some sleep.

He stood in the thresh hold and stared.   One of the guards was leaning over Cathy's bed!  The guard had sneaked in while they all slept and was about to… James didn't know exactly what the guard was about to do, but he James Franklin Rabb was NOT about to let it happen!

"Red Alert! Red Alert! Red Alert!" he screamed as he charged the villain.  He landed on the man's back with such force that he and the man landed on Cathy crushing her into the bed.  The bed creaked loudly in objection to the sudden addition of over two hundred pounds, but held. "Red Alert! Red Alert! Red Alert!" he continued to scream.

The screams of James snapped the rest out of their sleep.  

Harm woke and jumped out of the bed despite the aches and pains of the fight before. 

A flash went by Harm as David sprang into action.  

Cathy screamed and was cut off as the two landed on her.  

The guard finally recovered from the shock, he stood with James clinging to him.  James pounded, scratched and screamed becoming a one-man whirlwind.  The guard squirmed and finally got the ten year old off his back and flung him like a rag doll.

David and Elliot double tackled the guard.

Harm was torn who to check on?  James? Cathy? James stirred and stood.  Harm beckoned to him.  The reaction on the boy's face said it all.  Harm was insistent.  "Come!"  When James arrived by his side, Harm whispered instructions in the boy's ear and moved to see about his daughter, leaving James to do as he was told.

In the mean time the guard had his hands full dealing with both David and Elliott.  For Elliot despite his age was almost David's size and both boys were athletic.   The pent up frustrations of a week of captivity, a week of unknowns, a week where their father was beaten up and their sister harassed was unleashed and the guard received the full brunt of those frustrations. 

The room froze into tableau as a gun shot echoed in the room.  Phillip entered and in his agitation lapsed into Russian.  "What is going on here!" He demanded.

Cathy translated softly to her father, who had never learned the language.   Why should he? Five in the house already knew it.

"He tried to rape our sister!" Elliott replied in Russian to ensure that the guard understood the accusation.  

She continued the translation.  Harm remained quite and watched.

The guard protested but Phillip silenced him and said. "You may have excellent taste in women but absolutely no style or class.  You do not rape a flower such as this you wine, dine and seduce her and if she resists you say thank you for your company and leave.  GET OUT! I will deal with you later." He scanned the room and returned to English.  "One of you is missing, where is he." 

"In the bath. He was sick after the guard flung him down, I was about to check on him after seeing that my daughter was fine." Harm held his breath and prayed that none of the children contradicted him.

"Go to him, Harm. Let me know if you need any medication for either.  That Marine Colonel wife of yours will have no mercy if any of you miss a hair." He was his civil self again. He turned on his heel and left.

The door closed and the boys gravitated to Harm and Cathy.  "Dad…" David began.

"Shhh!" Cathy whispered, "He may be listening."

Harm marveled at her.  This was no longer a child. In fact none of them were anymore. The past week had taken care of that!  He pulled them into a huddle. "I told James to run. As the smallest he can hide out there and get out. He speaks the language and is a smart kid."

"Sweet Jesus!" David breathed.

==========================================

DAY EIGHT – OUTSIDE THE HOLDING CELL

TIME UNKNOWN

LOCATION UNKNOWN

When his father had sat next to Cathy and called to him James knew, he just knew, that his old man was going to try and protect "the runt" and he resented it.  But what Dad had wanted was the entire opposite and now here he was 007, James Rabb, on a mission to save his family.  This was the only time that he could recall that his size had been an advantage.  In a family of six footers and near six footers anything less was a disadvantage.

James peeped from behind the crate as Phillip marched by chastising the would be rapist in colorful Russian. He filed those words to share with Elliott later.

He scanned the area. It was obviously a warehouse, but which was the way out?  He moved in the opposite direction that Phillip had taken. As he rounded a corner he came face to face with a row of windows. All right!  Now he was in business.  The first three were locked but the fourth gave way to his push.  He crawled through and landed as taught by his mother.

He pressed against the wall and surveyed the perimeter.  He moved, keeping his back to the wall and headed for the nearest corner of the building.  Who would have thought that playing war games in the back yard would be so handy?  He peeped round the corner and came face to face with a guard!

==========================================

DAY EIGHT - HOLDING CELL

TIME UNKNOWN

LOCATION UNKNOWN

There was a gunshot.

Five minutes later the door flung open with no announcement, as usual.  Phillip walked in. "Cathy, my dear, good to see that you are fine.  But then you are fine specimen under any circumstance aren't you?" He smiled.  She went cold.

"Harm." He focused on the senior Rabb, "… and how is James?"

Harm felt panic. "How do you know that James is the one who is hurt?"

"Cause we hurt him." He replied calmly. "Did you not hear the gunshot?"

The four just stared and went into shock.  Cathy looked like she wanted to cry.  David didn't blame her he wanted to cry as well.

"Oh God!" Harm wailed.

"See Harm, I don't need to touch you to hurt you. Why you insist in fighting is beyond me. Just cooperate and all will be well.  Now I have one less first class ticket to buy and must now arrange cargo…"

Before the eyes of all Harm crumbled.  "Oh God!" Was all he could say "James!"

Phillip continued as if there was no wailing or gnashing of teeth, "Do you think the body of her son would be more effective than your wedding band?"

None of the clan had the strength to respond, all they could focus on was that James was dead.

"I am a fair man.  Would you like to say goodbye before we ship him for burial?"

Harm was too dazed to reply.  So David stepped in and whispered, "Yes, please."  They all had had the fight taken out of them. 

"All right.  I'll have him brought in soon."  Phillip left.

As they waited, James' twin felt the loss the most, "The runt is gone!  Who would have thought that the smallest among us would have been the first to die in battle?"

"Your mother is going to kill me and then herself." Harm said.

The door swung open and a guard walked in with James swung over his shoulder like a sack of rice.  He dumped him on the nearest bed. "Hey watch it!" James was indignant in his Russian.  The guard ignored him and walked out.

The room froze. 

Harm recovered. "James? Oh sweet Lord, I am loosing my mind for I swore I just heard my boy speak."

"Then consider it mass hysteria, for I heard him too." David said.

Elliot pushed past them.  "Twin 2, that you?"  He said, scared.

"Twin 1, yes … what is wrong with you all?!" James replied.  "Ouch!" He screamed as Elliot gave an Indian whoop lifted his twin and twirled him in the air.

Harm grabbed James from him and held on. "Dad." A muffled voice came through Harm's chest "Dad let me go I'm stifling here."

David pried James out of his father's grip. "Dad, it's ok.  It's ok."  James finally got free, moved away from the madding crowd and held up his hands at them. "Keep away from me. What is WRONG with you people?!  I am gone for forty five minutes and you act like I am the second coming!"

"Forty five minutes twenty seconds" Cathy corrected.

"Don't start with me, Cathy." James growled still keeping his distance and braced to run, he knew not where.

"Philip told us you were dead!" Elliot explained on the verge of tears, he was so relieved to see his twin.

"Not hardly." He replied sarcastically.

"The gunshot." Elliot pointed out.

James began to tremble at the memory "They shot the guard that tried to … that tried…Cathy!" He began to cry.  His sister moved and was at his side before any of the others registered his reaction. He clung to her as he would have to Mac.  "Cathy!  They made me watch when they shot the man who came in here!  They told me if any of us tried anything I'd be next!  Cathy!" He sobbed.

"Shhh. It's ok Jamey." She said and got away with the name reserved only for their mother "It's ok, you are back with us. You did a brave thing: you saved me and saw outside." She cooed.  The others let her work her formidable charm on him.  

He sobered up and gave a watery smile.  "Yeah I did." He turned to his father "Dad, we are in Russia!"

Harm stared at him "How do you figure son?"

"We are in a warehouse. I managed to get outside and there are road signs."  He explained.

"What is to say we are not in a former Soviet State, what make you think that we are in Russia? They all spoke and still speak Russian." David queried.

"How many times must he say that he is small but not stupid!" Elliot defended. "Tell him, Bro."

"The road sign said fifty kilometers to Moscow."

Harm absorbed the fact, but knew not what to do with it … for now.  "James come here."  He sat at the table. James moved from the embrace of his sister and stood before his father.   "You did well, Son. I am proud of you, not to mention extremely grateful that you have come back to me alive."  He hugged his son with more calm.

"Thanks Dad, but I didn't get help."

"True, but you got information – just as important." Harm pointed out "… and I expect that from now on your days as "the runt" are over."

"That I can guarantee." Elliott said.

"Just call me 007." James quipped.

"Come here, 007." David collared him affectionately, "Red Alert?  Red Alert? Where do you get these phrases, Runt… sorry, force of habit… 007?"

The two brothers walked away with the other two Rabbs in tow, waiting to hear the latest adventures of 007.  Harm stayed put.

==========================================

DAY NINE

WASHINGTON AND LEE INN, RICHMOND, VA

Mac drove to Richmond with music from the early 1980's blaring in her car. Her children called it "old fogey rock," but the familiar sounds were soothing to her. 

The Washington and Lee Inn, named for the college in Richmond, was an historic bed and breakfast, but also a kind of a resort. In addition to the rooms in the main house, there were bungalows for rent on the grounds and activities available all the time. The food was excellent too. Yes, this would be a relaxing couple of nights away. 

The first time she and Harm had come here, they weren't even married yet. He brought her here to escape the stress of wedding planning, just a few weeks before their nuptials. It had been a wonderful time together. Then, they returned here the weekend of their wedding. Since they weren't able to get away for their honeymoon trip right away, he had arranged the weekend stay to tide them over until the real trip. Romantic and perfect was how she remembered it. This had quickly become their place. When they needed to get away, this is where they usually came.  It was a great place to relax and to talk things through. 

After she had checked into her room, Mac used the remaining daylight to walk the grounds, noting changes made since their last visit. Everything reminded her of Harm. But they were all very pleasant memories. 

Back in the room, Mac unpacked and settled in to read the novel Harriet had sent with her. It was one of those steamy romances, the perfect escape book. It didn't really hold her attention, though, and it made her think of Harm – and miss him. So, she turned in early.  It was the best night's sleep she'd had in a long time. 

She got up early and headed down to breakfast, then came back upstairs to shower and dress. Once she was ready, she strolled out onto the grounds. People were beginning to stir, and the general activity level was picking up. Walking past the largest swimming pool, she stopped to watch a group of kids having a swimming relay. Their laughter and noise filled the air. For just a moment, she was mesmerized, then just as quickly, she turned away with sadness. Her own children filled her thoughts. Mac missed those kids so much. Cathy and James were her swimmers. Cathy came by it naturally, as with most things she tried. James, on the other hand, had worked hard to achieve his proficiency. She and Harm had encouraged him as much as they could. Swimming was something where his size could be an advantage to him. James favored swimming, diving, tennis and golf – sports where he could compete against himself more than the team type activities. 

Walking on, Mac encountered young honeymooners holding hands and talking softly to each other. Unconsciously, she reached for Harm's hand. Of course it wasn't there, but she imagined that it was.  She thought about what they would be saying to each other right now. After all these years together, she knew exactly what he would say, even how he'd say it. She spent the rest of the morning just wandering around, lost in her thoughts. That afternoon, she took a driving tour of some of the local historical sites. She had done this with Harm several times, so everything seemed familiar. 

That evening, a string quartet played in the inn. They were very good, and Mac enjoyed listening to the music.  She and Harm had both encouraged their children toward music. Cathy and David both played piano fairly well. Neither Elliott nor James had taken up an instrument yet, but they were still very young, there might be time for that later, if they wanted. 

Climbing the stairs, she had a flashback to ascending the same steps with Harm at a time when he just couldn't keep his hands off her. She smiled at the memory, but at the time, she had been mortified.

Next morning when Mac awoke, she was sure she could feel Harm beside her in the bed. She talked to him, but he didn't answer. When she reached for him, he wasn't there. But, Mac wondered if it might be possible for part of Harm to be with her in this place where they had shared so much. She decided to believe that he was there with her in some way—it was comforting. 

Mac ate breakfast with Lisa and Tim, the young honeymooners she had met the day before. They were leaving today to continue on to a new destination.    

After they had gone, she decided to hike the pioneer trail, a five-mile path through the Virginia woods. She and Harm had done this a number of times, and the scenery was absolutely beautiful. As she walked, she chose to imagine that her husband was along with her. She really could almost feel him. She thought about previous trips they had made to this resort area. 

On their first anniversary, they had come here for a long weekend. The Blue Ridge Mountains had experienced an unexpected cold snap, and they had hardly left their room on that trip. David was conceived that weekend. She had been so excited to find out that she was pregnant. The only person more happy about it than her had been Harm. He was positively giddy about the prospect of fatherhood. The day David was born had been a zoo. She went into labor in court, during a critical cross-examination. Bud, her opposing counsel, called the ambulance, then set about trying to find Harm, who was delivering a special lecture at the Naval Academy. She was in the hospital ready to begin pushing before he arrived. He could have missed the whole thing. She had valiantly tried to hold off until he got there, but really she couldn't control it. Harm whispered loving, soothing words in her ear, holding her hand tightly, as their baby came into the world. He was the most beautiful thing either of them had ever seen. 

He had gallantly forgiven every blasphemy she had uttered and in every language she had uttered them in. He had found it amusing. She had been mortified.

Another trip came to mind. Two-year-old David had stayed with Harriet and Bud while she and Harm got away for a few days. That time they stayed in one of the bungalows. They went for moonlit walks and sat on the benches talking all night. The discussion was about when they might want to add on to their family. They also were deciding how to revise their wills to include custody of their son, should anything happen to both of them – an important decision. They had come to the conclusion that asking Bud and Harriet to raise their son, should the need arise, would be best for all – with liberal visitation for Harm's parents, of course. The plan for expanding the family became a mute point, as Cathy was conceived on this trip.   She made her way into the world almost three weeks early, screaming all the way. Harm was on an investigation in Norfolk for two weeks at the time. He had to get special permission to race back when she went into labor. She worried about him driving too fast and recklessly to get to her. He barely made it, but again they held hands as their child was born. 

Harm's parents had come to stay with David and Cathy for a week when they were five and two. Harm's mom said she never got to see enough of her grandchildren. Even so, Mac had felt a little guilty about going off on vacation and leaving them with two active, small children. She and Harm spent the week at the Washington and Lee Inn. It had been a wonderful trip. When they found out they were expecting twins, she was overwhelmed. How would she take care of two babies plus the two she already had? Harm, on the other hand, was terribly excited. He didn't ever think about the practical aspects of childcare, though, to his credit, he had always been totally involved. The twins had been born early, but Harm was right there when her water broke in the middle of the night. Again, they held hands while, first Elliott, and then James came into the world. Elliott had been large and healthy, but James was small – too small. He had to be in the newborn ICU, hooked up to life support. There was some question as to whether or not he would survive. Those were the some of the worse times of her life. The situation had brought back the harrowing experience of loosing her first child and she didn't know if she could face that again. She and Harm had been petrified. Mac would never forget the day that he turned the corner and started gaining weight – when they knew that they would definitely be taking two little boys home. Little James had always been small, but he had those Rabb genes, so he was a fighter. 

Mac was worried about her children, but this remembrance of them had made her feel closer to them, and closer to Harm. 

Rounding the final turn on the trail, she looked at the historic old building, which housed the Washington and Lee Inn. No wonder it was such a special place. It represented all of her life with Harm. All of her children had been conceived here.

This had been a good trip – exactly what she needed, two days and two nights of relaxation and memories – and a good visit with Harm. She would drive back tonight, so that she could resume work on finding her family tomorrow. 

==========================================

DAY EIGHT - HOLDING CELL

TIME UNKNOWN

FIFTY KILOMETERS OUTSIDE MOSCOW

All his life James had dreamed of being the hero, of gaining respect from his family, especially his siblings. But now, after almost 24 solid hours of adulation by his sister and his brothers, he felt a little embarrassed by it. His position in the family had changed forever. He was now 007 instead of "the runt" or "Jamey." It was good, and he was proud, but something was missing. His mom had always told him that someday he would be the one everybody looked up to. The day had, apparently, come, but Mom wasn't here to share it. That's what was wrong with his moment of glory; his mother wasn't here to see it.  He sure did miss her. James knew, though, that he was not the only one who ached for his mother's absence. 

Harm had moved to sit on one of the cots in the corner, and he looked very lost and sad. James excused himself from the middle of his brothers and sister. He walked over and sat down next to his dad. Wrapping his arms around Harm's middle, he hugged him tight. Harm returned the gesture. "I really am proud of you, Son. You did a great job."

"Thanks, Daddy," he responded, an obvious note of pride in his voice, "but it's not over yet. We've got to figure out a way to get out of here."

"I'm sure people are looking for us. " Harm reasoned. "It might be better if we don't risk doing anything, and just wait."

"Waiting is hard." James stated the obvious.

"But we have to make sure that we all get out alive." Harm concluded. He hugged his son tightly to him. "You could have been killed out there. I can't believe I sent you. If anything had happened to you…"

"Nothing happened to me." James replied, grasping Harm's large hand with his smaller one.

They sat like that for a few minutes, until the others came over to join them.

Harm was lost in his thoughts. He felt helpless to protect his children. This was probably all his fault.  He needed to take better care of them. It was absolutely imperative that he get them back to Mac – back to safety.

Harm looked sternly into the faces of his children. "We have to take care of each other – all of us. Our survival may depend on it. Do you all understand?"

Four heads nodded in agreement.

Elliott touched James' arm. "Twin 2, you missed a meal. We saved out some food for you, though. Are you hungry?"

He hadn't thought of it until his brother mentioned it, but James was hungry. 

Harm touched Elliott's face. "Take your brother. Make sure he gets some food."

Elliot nodded, "C'mon. Two, let's eat."

"Lead the way, One." James responded.

Their departure left Harm alone with his two elder children.  "David, Cathy, he touched their faces as he said their names. 

"Yes, Dad," they responded.

"As old and brave as they both seem, your brothers are only young children. It's up to us to look out for them.'

They both nodded their ascent. 

"I don't know what these people have planned. But… if anything happens to me, I want you two to promise me that you'll take care of the younger ones. I want you to make certain that all four of you get back to your mother safely."

"We won't let anything happen to you." David protested.

"We'll all get back safely." Cathy insisted. 

"I hope so, Darling." Harm addressed his daughter. [God she looked like Mac] he thought. "I'm just saying that, in case… I want you two to be responsible for the little ones."

David started to protest again, but Cathy caught his hand with hers. Giving him a glance, she said, "We will, Dad. We promise."

==========================================

DAY TEN – 1000 LOCAL

JAG HQ, FALLS CHURCH

JAG operations had had to be split into two parts.  As much as the JAG staff wanted to focus on the search and rescue effort, life in the military stopped for no man.  As such, AJ activated the JAG business contingency plan. Staff was split into two groups: those who continued the mission of the Office of the Judge Advocate General and in there he placed Lt. Singer. Then there was the S&R group where he placed Lt. Sims and Mac.  Gunnery Sergeant Galindez, Commander Turner and Lt. Roberts floated between the two; dealing with cases but monitoring the search for the Rabbs. As the On - Scene Commander, as well as the JAG, if persons were needed at any time he could haul any staff member he desired.

The bullpen, usually abuzz with work, was now functioning in a controlled frenzy… time was running out!

==========================================

DAY TEN – 1100 LOCAL

JAG HQ, FALLS CHURCH

AJ was retuning to his office when he spied first Clayton Webb, then Congresswoman Bobbie Latham.  He acknowledged them and ushered the two into his office.

"Congresswoman… how may I be of assistance?" The three sat.

"Secretary of the Navy Nelson has been keeping me informed, as I have been out of the country.  Now that I am back, I am here to find out for myself what is happening."

"We have been following a number of leads, all ending in a dead end." AJ tried to keep the frustration out of his voice. "What're you doing here, Webb."

"Came to give you more bad news… Where's Mac? I don't want to say this twice."

"Not here. Finally got her to take a break. It's been almost two weeks. Adrenaline and caffeine will only go so far."

Bobbie was listening intently.  "So what's the news, Mr. Webb?"

"We checked out the Pivilonus connection to Sandhurst and found nothing.   He arrived did what was expected of him and left."

"And what was expected of him?" Bobbie asked.  

"He was the Military attaché to the Royal Military Academy – Sandhurst, there for one year to observing the workings of the school.  Preliminary investigations indicated that there was nothing there… but with the leads drying up and fast we have been reviewing the data, " He shook his head "with no luck. We need a break."

"What happened to your Alliance lead?"  AJ asked.

"The Alliance! They are involved in this?" Bobbie was shocked.

"You know of them?" Webb was impressed as was AJ.

"Gentlemen I work on Capitol Hill I don't live up there.  I live in the real world… Of course I know of them. They are involved in the kidnapping?"

"With Pivolinius." Webb said.  "We have reason to believe that they commissioned Pivloinus to get the small pox."

" That's what he was after!" Bobbie Latham was an African American yet even under her chocolate coloring she paled at the information that Webb had just imparted.  She stood and walked to the window that AJ usually used to think.  She used the window for the same purpose.

"Pivolinus' brother Anton is a big boy in the Alliance." Webb continued.  "The problem is that the kidnapper is a Brit and we cannot make the link between the Russians and the British. We thought Sandhurst would give it to us but we came up empty handed." 

"What did you investigate?" AJ Asked.

"The usual … his contacts, friends, handouts, military record, phone bills etc… the usual." Webb defended.

Bobbie turned but remained at the window and said suddenly.  "I have your link. It is thin but more than you have right now."  The two men stared at her in shocked expectation. "I met Pivolinus at a cocktail party once. Apparently he had not assumed the identity of Anderson yet.  Anyway we got to chatting and I complimented him on his fluency in English. He informed me that his Uncle had been married to an American … in fact he proceeded to display his proficiency with the American accent. Quite good, actually."  She digressed. "He then informed me that while at Sandhurst he and his liaison had become quite friendly and that he had taught him the nuances of the English language; while he taught the youth Russian. The liaison gentlemen; was one … Philip A'Becket, of the London A'Beckets. Now if I am not mistaken the counsel for the defense is one Ronald A'Becket, twenty fifth Earl of A'Becket, and Queen's Council."

Webb recovered first; "You should work for us. Rabb said you were always in the know." Webb marveled.  "I'll get my people on it." He left.

"Thank you, Bobbie."  AJ said simply.

"Just get them back … alive." She acknowledged.

==========================================

DAY TEN – 1550 LOCAL

COURT ROOM

The Court was in session with Captain Owen Sebring in attendance.  Commander Turner, as lead Counsel, with Lt. Roberts in second chair faced the Judge with a request for a continuance.

Sebring had other concerns first.  "Where is the lead counsel, Commander?"

"Due to extraordinary personal matters, Si,r of a negative nature, the Colonel is unable to attend. The Judge Advocate General has assigned me as lead." Commander Sturgis Turner explained.

"I see." The Judge reflected. "Of course defense counsel has much to say on the request."

Ronald A'Becket, Counsel for the defense; lazily stood "Indeed we do you honor. We object. This is ridiculous; the Prosecution has no case and is attempting diversionary tactics.   I say commence the case or dismiss."

"Luckily it is not for you to say, Counselor."  Sebring replied. "Continue, Commander."

"Thank you, Sir.  The Government has discovered additional evidence that may make it necessary to lay further charges.  As it were we are seeking a continuance so as to follow the evidence."  Sturgis explained.

"This evidence being?"  Owen was curious. Since his talk with AJ he had wondered at how they would achieve this continuance. The JAG Corps were good; he just wanted to see how good.

"A second body has shown up, Sir." Sturgis revealed.

"Objection! There is no evidence to link my client to that corpse."  A'Becket stated.

"No one has said that it did. Which is why the Government is requesting the continuance to follow the evidence."  Sturgis was triumphant.

"You have reason to believe that the defendant is linked to this second body?" The Judge asked.

"Indeed we do, Sir." Sturgis assured the Judge then added; "The Government also has reason to believe that as part of an overall strategy the Colonel is somehow connected with the kidnapping of the family of the original counsel for the Prosecution.  During the investigation of this second murder…"

"Objection!" A'Becket shouted, "First there is no proof that my client is involved in this here kidnapping and, I repeat, nor is there proof that my client is involved with this DEATH." He stressed.

"…and I repeat your honor hence the reason for the request for the continuance." Sturgis kept his poker face on but his emotions were running rampant. They ran from impatience with the defense to annoyance at the lack of progress with the search for Harm and the kids. "Until the victims are back home and this crime's connection to the current case can be determined, it is the Government's position that it is not wise to proceed. Add to which you honor the kidnapper set out specific terms regarding Colonel Pivolinus by name and the return of the Rabb family."

"Indeed." Owen Sebring said then made his decision; "This trial shall be postponed indefinitely, pending the outcome of the investigation."

"You honor my client has spent much time in confinement.  We wish to make a case for his release on his own reconnaissance." A'Becket pleaded.

"Lord A'Becket… you client is charged with espionage and one count of murder. There is the possibility that a second charge of murder shall be added as well as a possible kidnapping charge thrown in.  Where as the Court recognizes your loyalty to your client, this Court cannot afford to have the gentleman on the loose. Request denied." He banged the gavel. "Court is adjourned till further notice."

========================================== 

DAY ELEVEN – 0747 LOCAL

JAG HQ

As with her trip to La Jolla, the stay at the B&B resort had left Mac with renewed energy and vigor for her search. She arrived early at JAG HQ to see what had transpired in her absence.  Everyone there could tell, as soon as she walked in, what a big change her time away had made.. She was rested and relaxed, more so than they'd seen her in almost two weeks. 

"Did you have a good trip, Ma'am?" Tiner asked her.

"Yes, Tiner, I had a wonderful trip. Is the Admiral in?"

"Sorry. Ma'am. He's at the Pentagon. I believe the SECNAV wanted an update on the search in person."

"Let me know when he returns, so that I can report in."

"Aye, Ma'am.

"Tell me about the trip." Harriet encouraged her.

The two disappeared into Mac's office, talking.  "Harriet, it was like I really spent quality time with Harm. He was almost there. And now I know that Harm and the kids are all right. We just have to find them, but they're going to be okay."

The young lieutenant smiled. "Of course they are."

"I feel connected to my family again. Speaking of which, how's Jingo?"

"AJ's still taking care of him. He seems to be doing fine, though, I know he misses all of you."

"I should go see him."

"I think he'd like that."

Mac reached in to her desk drawer and removed the ring, which she'd placed there after it arrived in the mail several days ago. She held it tightly in her hand, pressed up against her heart. "I'll give this back to him when we find him."

Harriet was encouraged by this newfound optimism, but hoped that it wasn't going to set Mac up for another fall.  

After she'd stepped out in the hall, Harriet removed the note, which she'd rescued from the package after Mac had collapsed 3 days before. She looked at the neat, block lettering, "Will you force us to send them to you one piece at a time?" she read. Harriet shivered. What a frightening message! No wonder Mac had lost it when she read it. 

She stepped back into Mac's office. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Before Mac could answer, Tiner called her to the Admiral's office.

"He's back?"

Yes, Ma'am, he's waiting to see you."

She reported back in to her C.O., who was glad to have her back and happy to see that the trip had had its desired effect 

Lt. Bud Roberts could be heard roaring into the phone at Clayton Webb, who was on the other end, "What in the HELL are you all doing over there?"

Mac had reentered the bullpen and stood looking over Bud's shoulder. "Anything?" she asked hopefully. 

"No, Ma'am. I'm sorry. We just don't have any good leads right now. What we need is a miracle. If only somebody could just "see" where they were."

"Don't think I haven't tried, Bud. Since I had some success in the past with locating people with psychic "visions," I thought maybe I'd see something. But nothing."

"Keep trying Ma'am." Harriet encouraged. "Maybe if you go sit down someplace quiet and concentrate, you'll get something."

 "Harriet…" Bud began, but was interrupted.

 "She may be right." Tiner offered.

 "Mac disappeared back into her office.

"Harriet, don't do that." Bud rebuked his wife. "All of our search efforts need to be concentrated on the real, concrete leads. She doesn't need to get her hopes pinned on something supernatural."

"Bud, it may give her extra hope." Harriet answered.

"You're both right." Tiner concluded. "Right now, the colonel needs all the hope she can get."

"You don't think we're going to find them, Tiner?" Bud challenged.

"Of course I do, Sir."

==========================================

DAY ELEVEN - HOLDING CELL

TIME UNKNOWN

FIFTY KILOMETERS OUTSIDE OF MOSCOW

James was still upset over his latest adventure. He had wanted to be the hero. At least he was no longer the runt, but 007!  Still he was unsettled. He got up and walked over to his father and lay next to him.

"Hey what's up, 007?" Harm teased as he made space for James on the bed.

"Tell me a story about you and mom." He asked.

"But you know all, already." He pointed out.

Cathy heard the conversation and added; "Doesn't matter." 

"Not one bit." David concurred.

"All right…" Harm surrendered. "Gather round… let me tell you about he adventures of THE JAG CREW!!"

"All right!" Elliott got comfortable.

"OK this set of stories will have an international theme.  That being the case, we'll start in Ireland" Harm informed his audience.  "Mom was a Major at the time…"

"Which means you were a Lt. Commander." James said.

"Correct." Harm confirmed. "We were sent to Belfast, to represent the legal interests of a Navy Lieutenant whose infant son had allegedly been abducted by the child's father, a known IRA terrorist. Before we knew it we were drawn into a game of revenge, when it turned out that a vengeful officer in the Royal Ulster Constabulary had, in fact, engineered the kidnapping and was using the baby."

"It was a desperate game of cat and mouse as you tried to find the baby alive."  David said.

"Hey! Who's telling this story anyway?!"  Harm faked an objection.

"Did you know that you loved mom then?"  Cathy asked.

"Trust a girl to want the mushy stuff." James was not impressed with the question.

"No, but I knew she was special."

"So when did you know?" David asked.  "How did you know?"

Harm took a deep breath. "That would have to be Australia."

"When you broke Uncle Bud's jaw?"  Elliott asked.

"How'd you know about that?" Harm was surprised.  Australia was not a story that he had given his children.

"Uncle Bud told AJ and AJ told us." David clarified.

"What exactly did he tell you?" Harm was curious as to Bud's take on events.

"Well you and Mic Bugme…" David began.

"That's not his name!" James laughed.

"It's not?" David was innocent "Then what is it smart Alec!"

"Brumby." Cathy grinned.

"Dad?" David still wasn't convinced.

"It's Brumby."  If Mac heard their son she'd never believe that he, Harm, had not set David up to say it.

"OK, Brumby." David grumbled. "Any way you and he were trying a case in Australia and at a press conference Uncle Bud got caught up in the action as the press got out of hand.  As Uncle Bud put it a classic case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

 Harm marveled at Bud.  The man was a gem… "Well that is true…"

"There's a but in there." Cathy observed.

"By that time I had realized that I needed your mom in my life but there were aspects of my life I wanted to straighten out first. One of those being Brumby! He had been chasing Mac from the first day he'd met her, and I just didn't like the man.  So there we were among the press, the accused and a friend of the victim began to get out of control and to take the press with them.  Before I knew it, I was aiming a punch at Mic and he at me, with Bud in the middle.  We broke his jaw on both sides!  I felt sick about that."

The children could not believe what they had just heard. "You fought over mom?" Elliott whispered.

"At the time it didn't seem so but, yes, we did and it got worse."

"How!" James demanded.

"The Admiral came out to deal with me." Harm revealed. "Your Uncle AJ is not a pretty sight when he is angry and man was he angry!"

"What happened?" David asked.

"Well he took Mic and me to a shed made us strip our blouses and ordered us into the shed and not to come out until we had inflicted similar bodily harm as we had done to Bud. I'll tell you I never enjoyed beating up on someone so much!"

"Daddy!" Cathy was shocked.

"Is that when you and mom got together?" David pressed.

Harm laughed, and then got serious. "If I never teach you anything else, learn this.  If you find the one you love… the one God made for you … grab that person and don't let go. I procrastinated and your mother damn near married Brumby!  It took me years to get my act together.  You all nearly signed Brumby and not Rabb."

"Uhhh." James shivered dramatically.

"Your mom and I had many adventures after that before we got together." Harm informed them. "There was action in the Appalachian Mountains when we had to go get Lt. Rivers, there was more action in Korea. We went to Russia where we met Uncle Sergei;the exploits were endless and in all you mom was there to watch my six." 

The four children absorbed his statement.

"Remember this… if your mom came to my assistance when we were only friends, it is not now that we are married with the four of you that she will stop. She will come… and we must be ready."

The four nodded.

==========================================

DAY TWELVE – 1036 LOCAL

JAG HQ, FALLS CHURCH - VA

Webb entered the bullpen and suppressed the urge to run.  He spotted Mac at the same time she spotted him.  He signaled her to join him in the Admiral's Office.

"AJ" Webb started with no preamble. "That tip from the Congresswoman was really what we needed." 

"In English, Webb." Mac commanded.

"All right.  Here's what we have Phillip A'Becket… English … military… old money … neo royalty, they can trace the family line back to Thomas A'Becket Archbishop of Canterbury and beyond… he is smart and idle. Has a twin Patrick … nephews to Lord Ronald A'Becket counsel for the defense.   They like to refer to themselves as Lord A'Becket, however Ronald is the true Lord, with no children Phillip, as the older twin will assume the title." Webb began his litany.

"OK, we have the bio according to A&E… now what." AJ said.

"The story Pivlonius gave Bobbie checked out.  A'Becket and Pivlonius met at Sandhurst and became fast friends… but for some reason kept the depth of the friendship secret.  Most people we first checked didn't know they had been friends.  Anyway… Thanks to Pivolinous, A'Becket is fluent in Russian has visited Moscow on a number of occasions hosted by Pivolinous.  Get this… he holds a Russian passport."

"I have had it with this Russian!" Mac's frustration was near busting point.

"Then add this to the pile." Webb informed her. "Phillip A'Becket is in Russia and has been there for the last twelve days."

"Twelve days!" AJ roared.

"The kidnapping is twelve days old with a two day deadline to go." Mac was getting excited.

"I'll give them two days." AJ grumbled.  "TINER!"

"Sir!" the Petty Officer entered the office on the run.

"Get me the first flight out to Moscow!" AJ ordered.

"Aye sir…" He turned to leave only to be stopped.

"Make that for two, Tiner." Mac amended the order "With all due respect, Sir… I HAVE to be on that trip… It's my husband, it's my children and I speak the language." She counted off.

AJ nodded in agreement. Tiner moved to execute the order and was stopped again.  

"For three, Tiner." Webb said.  "I have the contacts." He explained.

"Any one else the two of you think should be on this trip?" AJ demanded. He received no reply so "Trip for three, Tiner." 

"Aye sir." Tiner hesitated to leave. 

"Problem, Tiner?!" AJ barked.

"No, Sir!" He replied and finally escaped.

==========================================

LA JOLLA - 1345 LOCAL

BURNETT RESIDENCE

"OK Mac." Frank said, "Now here's the deal. I had made arranged with my contacts globally not knowing where this would end.  Now we know.  The arrangement is the same as the last time.  I will not waste my breath convincing you to take my help. You have the number call Hugh Blackadder and he will get you anything you need. Last time if I remember the money got you and Harm a MiG." He chuckled.

"Thank you Frank." Mac's voice came though the telephone. "May I speak with Trish?"  

"Sure." He passed the phone.

"Mac?" Trish said.

"Hi, I wanted to tell you that at last we have some action … it may be a false lead, but at least we are on the move."

"I understand." Trish replied. "Be safe."

"Thanks… one other thing I've been calling Sergei's place, but I get no answer. I don't want to leave this kind of message on a machine…" 

Trish cut across her. "Don't worry I'll contact him." She assured her daughter-in-law, and then they hung up.  She turned to her husband who hugged her. Now words would suffice.

==========================================

DAY THIRTEEN

EN ROUTE TO MOSCOW

AJ had felt very protective and fatherly toward Mac since this kidnapping incident had started. So, he was very relieved when she crashed into a deep sleep on the plane. It left him time with Webb to plot a strategy for helping her to maximize her time on this trip and find her family. The Naval Admiral and the CIA agent reviewed all the data they had collected so far that related to the Pivolinus case and to the kidnapping. Several lines of investigation presented themselves as likely for their Moscow trip. They would have these ready for Mac by the time they landed. 

After they reached the airport, the three travelers conferred briefly while waiting for their luggage.  "It would help if we had a reliable contact in the local intelligence community." AJ observed.

"We do." Mac informed him.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her curiously.

Webb knew what she was thinking. "Major Sokhol wouldn't help us, AJ, but if Mac approached him, he might be willing to point us in the right direction."

"I don't know," Chegwidden reasoned, "we've had trouble from him and his loyalties before."

"Mark's the best chance we've got, and I'm going to Lobianca to see him." Mac announced, picking up her bag. "Coming?"

The two men quickly grabbed their belongings and followed her out.

Mac immediately spotted the person she as looking for, leaning against a taxi in the airport drive. "Hello, Alexei.' She greeted him.

"Beautiful Colonel," he gushed, "what brings you to Russia this time?"

"On a search and rescue mission." She answered, curtly.

To himself, Alexei whispered. "Rabb is involved some way." Then he smiled at her.

By the time they had reached the former KGB headquarters, the men had decided that Webb would go with Mac to try to convince Sokhol that helping them was in the best interest of both countries. The Admiral would stay behind and talk to Alexei, he always seemed to know what was going on.

==========================================

DAY THIRTEEN

MAJOR SOKHOL'S OFFICE

LOBIANCA PRISON –MOSCOW

"Sarah, I'd like to help you, but I don't know what I could do." Sokhol drawled, in his Texas flavored accent. "You must understand that this Pivolinus matter is a source of some embarrassment to my government. He has not been sanctioned by any agency in Moscow, and it is imperative that we maintain a distance so it doesn't appear that we condone his actions."

"Mark, I'm not asking you to take responsibility for the espionage case. Just help us track down where the information was going. Can't you investigate a few of his contacts? Anything? Please help me find Harm and my children."

"I wouldn't go out of my way to do anything for Harm. You know that. I probably wouldn't even be inclined to put myself on the line for your offspring. But for you, Sarah, because of all we've meant to each other over the years, I will put out a few feelers."

"Thank you, Mark!" she enthused.

"Mind you, I can't promise anything. I still don't think anyone in Russia knows anything about this. But I'll make a few unofficial inquiries."

"Thank you, Major." Webb stood and extended his hand. "We'll make available the information we've collected thus far."

Sokhol didn't shake his hand, but grimaced. "If we find anything, Sarah, you take your family and go. I will not have my country's honor dragged through this Pivolinus mess."

"Agreed." She and Webb both said.

+          +          +

OUTSIDE

IN THE CAB

Chegwidden and Alexei had begun by talking about old times, then eased into the Pivolinus matter, which was receiving publicity all over the world. 

Alexei was careful not to comment too much on it. He never betrayed the people who paid for his trust. So, AJ didn't know whether or not he knew anything at all. Gradually the conversation turned to Mac. Alexei had always been intrigued by the "beautiful colonel."

Feeling suddenly that he could probably trust Alexei, and mindful that there wasn't much to lose. AJ recounted the situation of the kidnapping. Astutely, he played up the anguish of a mother separated from her children. This did get to Alexei, as he had hoped. 

The cabbie asked a few questions about Mac's children – ages, etc.  Then, he told AJ what he'd been waiting to hear.

The story was, as AJ later relayed to his traveling companions, that Alexei had worked off and on over the past few months for a physician in the area, one Dr. Eli Robinsky. While transporting him around town, he had overheard several conversations which he pieced together. Apparently Dr. Robinsky had been called upon to treat some prisoners of a militant acquaintance. These prisoners were American, and he had told someone that they were probably hostages.

Alexei didn't know how many American captives were involved, but he did know that there were children among them. 

AJ listened intently, taking careful notes in the small notebook he carried just for these occasions.  He couldn't believe his luck. This sounded like exactly what they were looking for. He pressed Alexei for more details, but could tell that the driver was hesitant. Perhaps he worried that he'd said too much already. 

 The Admiral didn't want to scare this source, who he was sure he'd need again later. 

He held off divulging his news when Mac ad Webb returned to the car. He could wait until they were checked into the hotel. 

==========================================

DAY THIRTEEN

POSOLSKAYA HOTEL, MOSCOW

[Oh this brings back memories.] Mac thought.  [Harm: My friend needs a room too.

Clerk (rudely eyeing Mac): Does your 'friend' have a reservation?  
Mac: No. Is that a problem?  
Clerk: Problem, yes. We have no vacancies.  
Harm and Mac look at each other.  
Mac: I suppose we could share.  
Clerk: You share room… pay double. (To other clerk; if he can afford this bimbo, he can afford double.)  
Mac: (Excuse me, but I'm no whore)  
The Russian clerks react. As Harm and Mac walk away, Harm flips through the translation book.  
Mac: It's not in the book.] She gave a rueful smile at the memory and checked in.

Once in their rooms they assembled in AJ's room there, the Admiral asked the others what they had learned from Sokhol. They were pleased that he had at least made a show of cooperation.  AJ quickly launched into his information.

Mac gasped. This was the first solid sounding information there had been. She was, of course, ready to get details from the driver and storm the prison location.

The men tried to calm her.

Sokhol showed up while they were at dinner. He had some preliminary information about intelligence transfers involving Pivolinus. Mac made careful notes. They wanted his continued help, so they didn't mention their other lead. 

After dinner, AJ and Mac went back to the room to call JAG and assure everyone of their safe arrival, with plans to retire early and get a fresh start in the morning.  Webb, on the other hand, went looking for Alexei. He planned to get detailed information about this Dr. Robinsky. If he could find out where he was, tomorrow, he'd be able to visit and discover the exact location of the prisoners.

Of course, Mac wanted to go with him, but between himself and AJ, they were able to dissuade her. It had not been easy. She was a marine trained for action and a mother in need of her children. Keeping her on a leash had been difficult.  Being so close she would not be controlled for much longer.

 ==========================================

DAY FOURTEEN – 1900 LOCAL

ROBINSKY'S RESIDENCE, MOSCOW

Webb pressured Alexei just enough to obtain the information he needed on Robinsky. Not wanting to involve AJ and Mac too much until he actually knew where Harm and the kids were, he called for CIA backup when he visited the doctor that night.  The agents waited outside the house while he went in.

Sokhol showed up at Robinsky's door just as Webb was preparing to enter. He explained that he had been led here by following a lead on some of the Pivolinus information tracking that his people were working on. 

Clayton knew that, at this point, he had no choice but to trust him, so he filled the Russian in on what he'd gotten from Alexei.  Together the questioned Dr. Robinsky. 

It was unclear how much the medical man actually knew about the espionage, but he could identify a location for the patient he had treated. Webb showed him a photograph of Mac's family. He positively identified them as the ones he had seen. 

After they finished the interview, Sokhol and Webb made a decision about how to proceed. Webb would represent the interests of international security and follow up on the intelligence leaks here in Moscow.  Sokhol would return to the hotel and fill the Admiral and Mac in on what they'd discovered.  After all, he did know where the area was where Harm and the kids were being held. The two men shook hands and parted.

==========================================

DAY FOURTEEN – 2010 LOCAL

POSOLSKAYA HOTEL, MOSCOW

Sokhol woke the Admiral, preferring to bring him up to speed before addressing Mac's emotional impatience.  The two men spoke in quiet tones in the lobby. Alexei, on retainer now, was waiting to take them where they would need to go. When Chegwidden was satisfied hat the Russia intelligence agent was on the up and up, he called Mac's room. 

She was in the lobby within minutes, being briefed. AJ looked at her and was reminded of the last time they had to "negotiate" with kidnappers it had been for Josh Pendry. Then as now Mac was dressed in a black turtle neck sweater, black jeans and black boots, undoubtedly steel toed.  Her only addition was a leather jacket; a concession to the weather and while in public to hide the gun that was unquestionably in her underarm holster.

"Let's go.' Mac ordered, impatiently.

"No, Sarah. We need a plan." Sokhol stopped her.

"He's right, Colonel," AJ spoke up, "if we go in there with guns blazing, without thinking this through, Harm or one of your kids might get hurt."

That stopped her. She sat back down and sighed. 

The three of them conferred around the small table in the hotel lobby, voices held to a whisper for over an hour. Satisfied that they had a plan, they set out.

==========================================

DAY FOURTEEN - 2215 LOCAL

FIFTY KILOMETERS OUTSIDE OF MOSCOW

"This area of Moscow was one a major industrial park." Sokhol provided background. But several years ago, businesses and factories started moving to another part of the city. So mostly what's here now are abandoned factories and warehouses. It's remote and isolated, actually some kilometers outside of the main city. It's a perfect place for this kind of activity."

Mac was squirming, unable to sit still. 

When he dropped them off, Sokhol told Alexei to get away. He gave him instructions about where he should wait for the cell phone call to pick them back up.  While he took care of this, AJ and Mac scouted the perimeter of the building that had been identified. 

The Admiral touched he colonel's shoulder lightly. "We've got to be patient and stick to the plan. It won't be long now."

They entered the warehouse and divided into the systematic search that they had scripted. 

Still impatient, Mac was beginning to wonder if this was just another false lead, when she got AJ's signal.  She moved quickly to join him in an adjacent corridor. The doors to a storage room off the hallway were open, light flooding the passage.  She moved cautiously to the side of the opening and peered in. There they were! Her family—right in front of her. 

A man with a crisp British accent, who could only be Philip A'Becket, was holding Cathy's arm, as if to force her to tell him something. David spotted Mac in the hall. His eyes lit up. The word "Mom" formed on his lips. But Mac raised a finger to her own lips to signal him not to make a sound.  Instead, her eldest child looked at his father. 

Harm had noticed his wife's presence, as well. He stood to be ready for whatever action would be necessary.  He moved slowly to David and whispered in his ear. "Get the others and go stand against that wall." He pointed to the farthest corner of their prison. 

David Rabb moved into action. He rounded up his brothers and herded them against the wall. He then went for Cathy, still in the clutches of the capture.  He tried to pull her away, but wasn't able. So…..

David planted his feet firmly, shifted his weight and brought the full force of his doubled fist into A'Becket's face. When he released the girl, David, who would rather have stayed in the fight, took his sister and moved to the wall for protection. Harm smiled at his son.

That was just enough distraction for Mac and AJ to move into the room. 

A guard, hearing the scuffle, entered behind them. AJ went one on one with this guard, thwarting his ability to help Mac much. 

The children began chattering and moving toward their mother, but Harm stopped them. He knew this wasn't over yet. 

A'Becket came at Mac. The children squealed.

No apparent effort was involved when Mac shifted her weight onto the ball of her left foot and brought her right leg up to make solid contact with A'Becket's chest. He was knocked to the floor. 

A second guard entered and pointed a gun at Mac. 

AJ alerted her. With practiced skill and a quick karate chop, she landed him on the floor as well.

The children were very restless now, watching their mother in action. James' eyes were big, "Isn't she great!?!"

"She's the best." Cathy gushed, obviously deep in hero worship. 

When the third guard entered, Mac and AJ were knee deep in combat. She might have fatigued, but caught one of those priceless smiles from Harm that kept her going. 

She heard the Admiral yell to Harm, "Rabb, get those kids out of here." Harm had begun moving his brood toward the door. 

Everything stopped for just a moment when A'Becket stood up again with a gun trained on the children. 

Mac gasped. She lunged for him.

Before she could get there, a shot fired.

Philip A'Becket slumped to the ground, clutching his chest. 

Mac swung around to see Clayton Webb standing in the doorway, with a gun, which had just been fired. 

She started toward him, only to stop when he called her name ad pointed over her left shoulder. 

There right behind her was one of the guards with a gun also aimed at her children. 

She knew there were no more rescue shots out of nowhere.  She charged this large man, sending him spiraling off balance onto the floor. He reached an arm away from himself for support to get up. Mac grabbed the arm and flipped him over and hard against the wall. When his back hit the wall, her foot caught him in the stomach. He lost consciousness.   

AJ giving them the sign that said it was okay to do so, four children (though none of them really seemed like children anymore) rushed her.

Mac opened her arms and felt her children in her arms for the first time in two weeks. It was a sweet sensation. She kissed each of them and blushed when they told her how terrific she'd been. 

The sea of kids parted slightly as Harmon Rabb walked toward his wife.

They embraced heartily. "You were great in here today." He complimented. 

"Are you okay?" she asked, noting his cuts and bruises.  

"Now, I am." He assured her, holding her tightly.

AJ Chegwidden was ushering the children out and warned them, "Come on, you two. Time to get out of here."

Harm and Mac, though, had slid to the floor, where they were holding each other out of sheer gratitude and an overwhelming love. Mac reached inside her blouse to pull out her dog tags. She opened the chain and removed Harm's wedding band. As she slid the ring back onto his finger, she said, "I take you again."

He kissed her. It was deep and passionate, the kind that conveys every imaginable emotion.

They walked out of the warehouse prison together to join the Admiral and their children. 

Back inside the warehouse, Sokhol and Webb were gathering up the guards and A'Becket. They would work together on this and then on dismantling the espionage ring. It was in the best interest of both their countries.   

When Alexei picked up his passengers, the cab was crowded. To make space, Mac sat on Harm's lap in the front while their gang of four commandeered the back, along with their commanding officer.  She held onto him tightly. She resolved never to let him go again.

Harm's arms found their way comfortably around her waist. He too, held on, and planned never to let go again. 

"What happened to you all in there?" she asked.

"Long story.' He answered. "I'll tell you about it later." His face was buried in her neck, where he was liberally placing kisses. 

"I really missed you, Sailor. We'll have a lot to talk about.'

"Yeah." He agreed.  With that, he pulled her head down to initiate a kiss full of up longing and desire. 

James and Elliott grinned at each other and sighed, "Not again, already!"

======================================

THREE DAYS AFTER RESCUE 

ANDREWS AIR FORCE BASE

WASHNGTON D.C.

It had taken 3 days to get through all the debriefing by agencies investigating the kidnapping. Harm and the children were exhausted. The only thing that had gotten them through it was the presence of Mac. Admiral Chegwidden had granted her some personal leave time to be with her family. Bud was assigned as co-counsel on the Pivilonis case. He had worked hard on drafting their case, while Mac's involvement with the after action of the kidnapping had allowed her to gather more information. By the time the trial date came up next week, they'd be ready to nail this guy's ass to the wall. 

The Rabb family reunion had been an emotional one. They wanted to be all together every minute, even the kids. The children teased Mac when she just sat and stared at them. Harm and his wife had spent countless hours talking and just holding each other. 

Now, as their flight back to the States was touching down, they were full of excitement.   "I can't wait to take a real shower." David informed them all.

"It's going to be great to sleep in my own bed again." Cathy echoed his domestic sentiment.

"I can't wait to go home." From one of the twins.

"Me too." From the other. 

Admiral Chegwidden, having been on an earlier return, and Harriet met them at the airport.

They both hugged Harm and the children. When Harriet moved to embrace Mac, she whispered, "See, I told you everything would work out fine."

"Thanks for everything, Harriet."

The blonde lieutenant only smiled.

=========================================

THE RABB HOUSE 

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Everyone piled out of the car. The kids rushed into the house, looking frantically at everything around them. Harm took Mac's hand in his and they just stood looking at the house. 

"I'm sure glad to have you home, Flyboy." She said.   

"Not as glad as I am to be here." He replied.

His arm slid comfortably around her waist as they moved toward the front door. 

Once inside, he asked, "Did I ever thank you for finding us?"

She just smiled. "You can't get away from me that easily, Sailor."

"I believe I'd like to take a shower and sleep for a week."  Then he spotted Cathy; "Who is she on the phone with already?" Harm had never been able to adjust to the capacity of his children to use the phone.

Mac followed him upstairs and turned down the bed for him, then tucked each of her children in with a hug and a kiss. 

Cathy popped her head into their room. "I almost forgot.  Dad … Grandma says call her."  Harm groaned. "Mom!"

"Tomorrow, Harm." Mac said.  She climbed into the bed next to Harm and he enveloped her in a huge bear hug. He just held her tightly, nothing more. They fell to sleep that way. 

Mac was awake several times during the night. Each time, she felt for Harm and sighed in relief when he was there. During these waking moments, she also listened carefully for the sounds that would indicate that her children were all safely home. They were, but she could tell that one of them wasn't sleeping well. James was tossing and turning. She temporarily dismissed this, attributing it to sleeping in his bed after two weeks on an uncomfortable cot.

The next morning, she got up early and had a big breakfast cooked by the time the others were awake. They ate together in all the chaos that a large family produces. Afterward, Cathy helped her clean up, while Harm and the boys went outside. 

"Mom," Cathy began, "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, Honey." Mac sat down and waited for her daughter to speak. 

"The men that were guarding us kept looking at me funny. And it made Daddy and the boys mad." She told her mother.

"Oh." Mac responded. "Well, men like to think they're protecting us. How did it make you feel, Sweetheart?"

"I don't know. Kind of creepy and kind of dirty."

"Cathy, you're a beautiful girl. Lots of men are going to look at you. You're going to have to learn how to handle that and not let them see if it affects you. You need to not let the looks make you uncomfortable. And, never ever let anyone touch you, unless you want him to."

"What if you're not sure?"

"Wait until you are sure."

"Were you sure about Daddy?"

 "Oh, yes, I was never more sure about anything than your daddy. We'd known each other for a long time before we fell in love, though."  She informed her daughter  "You're so beautiful, Cathy. That can definitely be an asset for you. But sometimes people will judge you or create obstacles for you because of it."

 "Did that happen to you?"

 "Yes, Sweetheart, a number of times. Once, when I was in law school, a professor even told me that I'd make a better lap dancer than lawyer."

 "You?" Cathy had trouble swallowing this. "You're about the best lawyer out there."  

 "But I had to prove myself, and you will too, Darling. But you are a strong and attractive woman, you'll be able to do it."

"I must admit the guards were not the first to look at me that way, but they were the first ones who scared me."

Mac's antenna went up. She said calmly so as not to spook the teen. "Oh yes anyone I know?"

Catherine Sarah Rabb blushed, "AJ Roberts is kinda cute."

"Really?" she smiled, and then muttered, "So, it has begun." 

Cathy heard "Begun? I don't understand."

Mac passed from the kitchen duties and focused again on her daughter.  "I have been trying to tell your dad that you are no longer a little girl but a young lady soon to be a young woman. But you have always been and will always be his little girl.  You are growing up and boys and later men will start hanging around this house." Mac shook a spoon at Cathy "You and your brothers are going to break hearts my girl and poor AJ, even with six years between you, seems will be your first victim."

Cathy smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Mac was curious.

"I think that dad has finally grasped the concept.  We talked. I think he's going to sit on the porch with a shot gun with the boys standing behind him in real hillbilly style."

As Mac visualized what Cathy was saying she grinned too.

"Thanks mom." Cathy said then hugged her mother and they went back to the breakfast dishes. 

LATER

When the men returned, her brothers talked Cathy into a game of volleyball in the backyard. 

Once the kids were gone, Harm took Mac in his arms and held her tightly. "I missed you so much." He confessed. 

"Me too." She returned. "What would you like to do today?"

"Maybe take a long walk in the woods with my wife."

"That can be arranged." Mac agreed. "But first there's something I'd like to do.'

"What?" he inquired.

She led him silently out the backdoor onto the large screen porch, just around the corner and out of sight of the volleyball game. They sat on the swing and literally wrapped themselves up in each other. The conversation was light; they just enjoyed being in their own home together.  They could hear the squeals of the game. They smiled every time someone shouted at Jingo to stop stealing the ball. The dog had missed the children and now shadowed them everywhere they went. He even slept in the hallway so as not miss if anyone moved about.

Soon the sound of a pack of children coming down the stairs could be heard.

The kids came through the kitchen, ready to engage their parents in another family activity. They had discussed dinner, or a movie or maybe a backyard barbecue. Four heads rounded the corner of the kitchen door to look out onto the porch. When the boys started to advance, Cathy gave them a stern look and pulled them back into the house. "The four of us need to get out of here and give them some time together." She pronounced.   

"I'd rather all of us stay together." Elliott admitted.

"Me too." James chimed in.

"I know," Cathy said, "but they need to be alone for a little while. Why don't we go to the mall tonight? I'm sure we can find a ride."

THAT NIGHT                        

The Rabb house was quiet and dark. A car pulled up in front, and a load full of young people got out. They tried not to be too noisy, but they were wound up after their evening of following Cathy's suggestion to vacate the house and leave Harm and Mac alone for a while. 

The two oldest stood by the curb talking. Then, David Rabb extended his hand to his friend. "Thanks for driving us, AJ. It was fun to see you, even if Cathy and the kids had to come along."

"No problem, Man. It was my pleasure. But I better be heading home before my old man blows a gasket about the time."

David checked his watch. "I guess it is starting to be late. I should get these children in to bed."

"Who are you calling a child?" Cathy demanded rather indignantly.

"The twins, yeah," AJ commented, "but Cathy's not looking so much like a child anymore." He looked appreciatively at David's younger sister.

Normally David wouldn't have minded his best friend checking her out that way, but after everything that had happened, it struck him the wrong way. "Man, don't say that, and don't look at her that way."

"Buddy, I know she's still young, but she's growing up fast."

This time, David just let it pass. They shook hands, and David rounded his siblings up toward the house.

"It's all dark. Do you think Mom and Dad went out?" James asked.

"No," Cathy guessed, "they've probably just gone to bed."

"It's too early for bed." James disagreed.

Cathy and David exchanged a knowing glance.

They flipped on a light as they entered. Harm and Mac were reclining on the couch, wrapped up in each other. 

"We thought you'd already gone to bed." Elliott observed.

"No." Mac answered. "We wanted to make sure our children were home safe. Now, you all get up to bed. We'll come check on you and say goodnight."

The four junior Rabbs trotted obediently up the stairs. 

Harm turned his wife around in his arms and kissed her again. "Bed doesn't sound like a bad idea, I know you're tired."

"Come on, then," she pulled him to his feet, "we'll tuck the kids in on our way."

They stopped at each room, saying goodnight. Mac held each one of her children in a tight embrace before kissing their brows and turning out the lights. 

Once in their own room, Harm and Mac were quickly tucked into their own bed, and each other's arms. Sleep came immediately.

TWO HOURS LATER

James saw himself running from the guards who had held him captive, along with his brothers, his sister and his father. They gained on him a little more with every stride. Finally, they did catch up to him. Just as they reached for him, he felt himself falling, as if off a cliff. Since his subconscious knew that he was reliving past events, rather than being in actual danger, he didn't panic this time. He was, however, just as scared this time around. The falling sensation was overwhelming. At the point where he should have hit bottom, though, he broke out into the outside sunlight instead. He had escaped from the prison where his family was being held. Immediately, his agile mind began searching the environment for any clues that might help his family. 

The guards behind him grabbed on to his collar and shoved him against a wall. He was dazed for a moment. As he began to regain his composure, he noticed that the man with the accent… A'Becket, yes, that was it…. had appeared on the scene. One of the guards had disappeared. He soon returned, though, dragging the third guard – the one he had only seen once before behind him. Both A'Becket and the guard who now held him roughly by the arm, spoke harshly to this man. Apparently, he had done something to make them think he had betrayed them.

At A'Becket's word, the two original guards began beating and kicking the third one. He fell to the ground, but they continued their assault. 

James couldn't help himself, he yelled, "No! Stop!"

"We want you to see," A'Becket informed him, "What happens to those who aren't cooperative with us."

The man was bruised and battered. Blood gushed from several cuts on his body. James felt sick to his stomach. 

One of the guards now took a handgun from his waist and leveled it at the injured man. 

A'Becket shook his head to wave him off. Then, continued talking to James. "We want you to see what will happen to you and your father and the others if you don't behave appropriately. You must do as we say, there is no way that you can escape."

James couldn't help blurting out his family's hope, "My mom's looking for us. She'll find us soon."

A'Becket motioned to the guard with the gun, who retrained it on the downed man. "I'm sorry, Little Man," He said, "but that won't happen. This is what will happen to your mama, if she crosses us."

With that, the guard fired two rounds into the injured man's temple. The sound was deafening. James tried to look away, but he couldn't escape the sight. The bullets shattered the man's skull and his head exploded like a Halloween jack o' lantern with a firecracker in it.  He remembered that image from when he and Elliott had tried this last Halloween. But this wasn't a pumpkin spewing mush all around, this was flesh and tissue and blood oozing and flying all over the area. It was terrifying. 

The sight of the remnants of the man's head were a gross mess. James really wanted to throw up now. Then, A'Becket repeated the comment about this being what would happen to his mother. James looked at the dead man, but saw his mother instead. He was angered and scared senseless. He struggled to try to get away, but the guard held him too tightly. 

The blood and the gore and the evil looks in the eyes of the adults around him was too much.   Or so he thought… the worse was yet to come.  The eye winked at him. He did a double take… nah, he had imagined that.  The eye winked at him again.  Then the spattered brain began to pulsate, then collate and move towards him. He wiggled but guard only tightened his grip. James began to panic he had to get away!  He groaned oh God the body began to stand!  He looked in terror at the guard who was holding him.  He was unaware of the horror approaching.  The headless body had stood; brains were dripping all over him and the eyes! The eyes were rolling along following the headless man everywhere he went and right now that was in James direction!

"Let me go!" He screamed.

The guard laughed then screamed as James bit him and made his get away.  The guard lunged at the boy who dodged him and nearly collided with the zombie.  James screamed again and headed for the door.  He was scared and his adrenaline was pumping giving him extra speed. He headed blindly down the corridor.  Every door he tried was locked. He could hear the ghoul coming up behind him.  He shouted. "Daddy! Cathy! Save me! Help me!!! Mommy!!!"

He heard A'Becket's maniacal laughter and his voice echo down the hall. "I'm sorry, little man … this is what will happen to your mama, if she crosses us."  James heard gunshots. 

He tried the nearest door… success! It opened. He ran in and howled.  There lay the massacred bodies of his father, mother and three siblings! He had not been able to save them!  He fell to his knees and bayed like a banshee. 

He heard a noise. Stifling his sobs he looked round. Was it the headless man coming?  It wasn't … as he turned back to look at what remained of his family he saw a movement.  It started all over again. This time his family were the ghouls on the move.  "Jaaamessss." Cathy slurred.

David reached for him as an eye fell out of its socket.

Elliott, holding his head under his arm accused, "Where were you, Two?"

They began to crowd around him. James screamed loudly, again and again until he lost consciousness. 

+          +          +

Mac had just rolled over against Harm's chest when she heard it. The bloodcurdling scream woke her up immediately. Like any good mother, she recognized James' distress. She knew Harm was sleeping soundly, so she carefully extricated herself from his embrace and slipped out of bed and into her robe. Quickly she was across the hall. Jingo was already in the room at the foot of the little boy's bed.

Another scream actually awakened Harm. It startled him. Quickly he was across the hall where the door stood ajar. He opened it and looked in. Mac sat on James' bed with the small boy securely wrapped in her arms. She spoke softly to him as he sobbed, "It was only a dream, Honey. You're okay, Jamey. Mama's here."

Harm was moved. He sat down beside them on the bed. By this time, the rest of the family had been disturbed, and had appeared at the door. 

Mac looked frightened. "What happened out there, Harm? What scared my baby so badly?"

"I'm not sure, Sweetheart. He had an experience the rest of us didn't have. But he's okay. He's a big boy. He can deal with it."

"Harm, he's just a baby."

"No, Mom," Cathy broke in from the doorway, "James is a man now. He's the bravest one of us..." She knelt at the side of the bed next to her mother and ran her hand through James' hair as she looked at him then said softly but they all heard "…and he's my hero."  Without realizing it, with that simple statement, she forged a seal of loyalty from her brothers in away that would not have happened had it not been for the kidnapping. They all wanted to be heroes.

"She's right, Mac." Harm added as he stared at the twin images of his wife and daughter.

"We're really proud of him." Elliott and David spoke up.

"Yeah, 007." Elliott teased.

The spotlight was getting to be too much for James. His sobbing soon began to die down. Harm directed him back under the covers. Then, he took Mac's hand. "Come back to bed, Honey."

"In a while," she stated, "I'm going to stay with him until he's back asleep." She climbed under the covers next to him. James gripped her arms and held on fiercely. She embraced the child tenderly.

"Don't be long." Harm instructed as he tucked the covers around both of them. 

He headed back to bed.  

Some time later, Harm awoke. He reached for his wife, but she wasn't there. Oh, no, it as a dream. We didn't get home. He opened his eyes in a panic expecting the dingy basement prison. Instead, he saw his own bedroom. This was home! He got up and called softly to Mac. No answer. Remembering the events from earlier. He headed across the hall. He pushed the door open, and the sight hat greeted him made him smile broadly.

Mac lay in the twin bed, with a ten year old on either side of her. She had an arm around each. James still clung to her, but Elliott just lay peacefully in her embrace.

Harm walked to the bed and gently moved the arm of hers closest to him aside. He picked up Elliott and deposited him back in his own bed, across the room. Harm then, gently climbed into the bed next to his wife. He took Mac and James both into his arms and held them lovingly. Whatever was wrong with his son, whatever had happened, he would find out and make it right.   Nothing was as important as his family.

======================================

0412 LOCAL

THE NEXT DAY

RABB RESIDENCE, JAMES' ROOM

James awoke to find his bed very crowded.  

His parents were in the bed with him.  He sat up and Jingo raised his head at the boy's movement.  [Even Jingo's is here!] He thought.  He put his finger to his lips asking the dog not to bark and the two of them sneaked out of the room.

Mac felt the movement and realized that James was on the move.  She watched him through slit eyes but didn't bother him as he left with Jingo trotting by his side.  She knew the dog would protect him in what ever he was up to.  She rolled over and snuggled up to Harm.  [Harm? When did he return?] Was her last thought.

======================================

0504 LOCAL

RABB RESIDENCE, JAMES' ROOM

Mac awoke for the second time and this time stayed awake.  It felt good to feel her husband next to her. She listened to his breathing and realized that he was awake. After all these years she knew his breathing patterns as well as he knew hers.  Without moving from her comfort zone she said in a husky voice "Morning, Darling."

He snuggled closer, if that was possible. "Morning beautiful." he replied. "Want to run away to a desert island with a sailor?"

"Oh don't tempt me…" She groaned.

He buried his head in her hair "Seeing you like this is a temptation in itself."

"Mmmm" she agreed.  Then she got sober. "Harm." He was busy feeling comfortable and didn't reply.  "Harm!" She was more insistent and got a response this time.

"Yes, My Love." His muffled voice emerged from her neck.

"We need to talk about James."

He snapped awake, suddenly remembering that he was not in his bed, though the children were used to the displays of affection between him and Mac there was a limit.  He looked round "Where is 007anyway?"

"Out with Jingo. I suspect that the conditions under which he picked up that new nickname were more traumatic that we thought.   If that display last night was anything to go by."

"I can't guarantee it but he has not now or then indicated that he had been raped, so I am in a way relieved that the trauma he seems to be experiencing is emotional and not physical." He said. "A man being raped is not a nice picture."

"You think a women being raped is?" Mac snapped.

"No." He assured her. "In fact I was more concerned that Cathy would have been the victim of that particular crime and it damn near happened, had it not been for James. Have you looked at that girl recently?" 

"It took a kidnapping for you to notice?" Mac smiled "I have been telling you for months now that…" The conversation was cut short by a yell from Cathy. "What now." Harm groaned as he and Mac headed for their daughter's room.  They walked in and found a conference in session. The adults just stood in the doorway unsure of how to react. 

Finally "What is the meaning of this?" Mac demanded. "Do you know the time?! And there you are yelling like a banshee?!"

"0511 Hours." Cathy replied without looking at her watch.

Mac had forgotten that the teen had inherited her talent for telling time.  "Cute, young lady.  What is going on here? And why the noise?"

"Sorry mom." David apologized.  "Cathy is not a morning person and Jingo landing on her didn't help."

Jingo perked up his ears both at the mention of his name and at the growl Cathy gave her brother. She may have been talking with them but what she really wanted was to go back to sleep. How was a girl supposed to do that with the whole clan moving in!

"Uh huh." Harm stepped into the room.  "Can anyone join this pow wow?"

"Sure." Cathy made space on her bed for her parents.

Having made herself comfortable Mac surveyed her brood and said "Well we are all here, even the dog, so what gives?" She fought to hide her smile as the three boys looked at Cathy in silent nomination. Well some things had remained the same.

Cathy took a breath and began "We were discussing what happened. Actually James and Elliott were discussing what happened, then called David and me.  James is not the only one with nightmares.  I'm having them too."

Harm gulped. "Go on." He encouraged.  

"James saw a man killed before him, Elliott could have died from a spider bite and I was nearly raped.  It has not been easy."

"Your dad and I have been talking about that." Mac informed them "And although we had not gotten to the point yet, I think we need to talk with some one."

"A counselor?" David said.

"Yes." She confirmed, "You had a harrowing experience but at least you all were together. I was alone here and though the folks at JAG are like family to me and helped me keep my sanity though this; it was not easy for me either.  When that wedding band arrived I came as close to madness as a person can without going over."  Harm held her.

"Maybe we should go talk to someone." James agreed with his mother.  "It's good to be back but I'm still afraid."

Elliott placed an arm round his twin.   The room was quite for a moment, even Jingo kept still. Until Cathy said what they were all thinking, "I say let's do it."

"Yeah." David agreed.

"Mom" James said.

"Yes, Sweetie."

"I'm hungry."

Harm burst out laughing, "I tell you, Mac, no matter what happened over there these four never lost their appetites! Not once! Those Mackenzie genes are strong!"

Everyone grinned, and then began talking at once as they headed for the kitchen.

======================================

0544 LOCAL

RABB RESIDENCE

Harm made pancakes, more of them than he'd ever made before. Early morning conferences made this crew hungry. Even Jingo ate three, four, if you count the one Elliott dropped. Mac stood back and watched the noisy crowd around her kitchen table. Yes, things were getting back to normal around here. 

The kids volunteered to start the dishes, so she and Harm disappeared into the study. "You've brought me in here all alone. Are you going to take advantage of me?" he asked, with a grin.

"Maybe so." She replied, also grinning.

Harm reached for her, but she easily sidestepped him, pulling a brochure out of the desk. 

"What's that?" he wondered.

"While you were away, I went over to the Washington and Lee Inn for a few days." She supplied. "Harm, they've added a lot of new things, the place has really grown."

"We haven't been in a while, maybe we should try to get away for the weekend."

"How would you feel about a family vacation?"

"I think that's a great idea, Honey. But would you really want to take the kids there? It's our place."

"Before, I wouldn't have. Now that they've added all these new activities and athletic equipment and stuff, it might be fun for them. And it's more beautiful there right now than it's ever been."

Harm looked doubtful, so she continued. "We all need some family together time, Harm. This would be a place that's quiet and not too crowded."

"I'm convinced." He conceded. "Let's ask the kids."

They returned to the kitchen and helped their progeny complete the cleaning up chores. Then, they sat down around the table and presented the travel plan.  All four children were overwhelmingly in favor of this trip. They knew it was a special place for their parents. 

======================================

THREE DAYS LATER

WASHINGTON AND LEE INN

RICHMOND, VIRGINIA   

"I just wish we didn't have to leave Jingo home." Cathy expressed to David. "He'd love running around in all this space."

"I guess he would, but they don't allow pets. And you know that AJ will take good care of him while we're here."

"Yeah, I know." She said. "David! Incoming!"

David Rabb dunked at his sister's alert, just in time to miss the torrent of water spewing in his direction from Elliott's hose. 

Each child had a hose hooked to the water tank. The point of the game was to stay drier longer than the others, although scoring was based on the number of direct hits. James and Elliott were facing off against David and Cathy.  So far, everybody was soaked except James, who had the newfound confidence to use his size and speed to his advantage. 

The game continued until Mac came out of the bungalow and announced that it was time to get ready for dinner.  As the four combatants were filing in, all three of his siblings caught James in a deluge of water. He squealed.

"Not fair to pick on the little guy," Mac reprimanded Cathy, David and Elliott.

"Mom, if any of us can take care of himself, it's 007."

James smiled. He was certainly relishing this new status and respect. 

The kids got dried and dressed for dinner. It was a nice family meal. They all enjoyed this time together. 

After dinner, the children had plans to do something, so they disappeared. Harm and Mac were left alone. 

As Mac stood in the doorway looking at the moonlight, Harm came up behind her, slipping his hands around her waist.  He kissed her neck. 

She turned in his arms so that she was facing him, and they shared a long, deep kiss. 

Coming up for air, she whispered, "Make love to me."

Harm pulled his wife back inside the cabin and shut the door.   Mac smiled at him, and his heart melted.  He led her down the short hallway to their bedroom. She locked the door and walked toward him. 

Harm's heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode. During his captivity, it had occurred to him that he might never be with her this way again. He sat on the bed. Pulling her down to sit in his lap, he began to caress her soft skin. 

"Did you miss me?" she purred.

"Oh yes."

"Sarah, I want you. I need you."

 "You have me. You always have."  The intimacy between them had always been so powerful, and separation hadn't diminished that at all.  

When it was over as was their way, they cuddled close together, clinging o each other in the wake of their lovemaking. 

"I love you." He whispered.

"Me too.' She affirmed.

She was serious for just a moment. "Well, we've been back together almost a week now, and you hadn't even tried this."

"Because with you Sarah, it's never been about the sex. It's just being with you. That's what I missed most – and what I needed most. "

"And now?" She was massaging his shoulders, while lying in his arms.

"You, you and the children are all I need."

"All of that's right here, Sailor. So, don't ever leave me again." 

Her smile warmed his heart, and he knew that he was home to stay.  

THE END 


End file.
